Holy Innocence
by yaoifan124
Summary: Zoro is sent off to St. Joseph's Boarding School instead of a prision sentence. Now, with wearing holy robes, how will he handle this new lifestyle? Who is this feminine looking male that has him wanting more? ZoLu. Zoro's POV. Ukefied!Luffy. Going to rate it M only because it will be a bit steamy at random intervals and Cursing.
1. Prologue

**Here is a prologue of a story I have been working on. **

**Robin: What about your other stories?**

**Well, I am working on them too, of course, but I have realized that I am good at the whole school life theme...**

**Kaya: That is true... Score To The Top and My Personal Cheerleader was school life themed.**

**Yes, and i did really well on those! So I decided to do another... Though, it's a bit different. It still is school life themed, just a bit different. I want you guys to review and tell me how it is, okay? Your opinions are very valuable to me!**

**Kaya: Oh, before this starts! She does not own anything!**

**Thank you, Kaya!**

**Kaya: Welcome!**

**Robin: Please enjoy, Viewer-san!**

* * *

**Holy Innocence**

**Prologue**

"You are being charged for multiple crimes." A judge stared upon me and I gazed up at him with a look. "You are even old enough to go to jail for these crimes, but… that does not seem like a big enough punishment." His wrinkled hand grasped the gabble as he peered upon me with a raised brow. "Therefore, you shall be sent to an All-Boy's Boarding School. Not just that, it is St. Joseph's Boarding School."

"A religious school?!" My voice came out in a petrified manner.

"Yes, there you will endure it for the next year as a senior, since you have not finished school, and must have good marks." He raised the gabble up. "If you do have good marks, but still have a bad behavior then I will send you to the St. Christopher's University afterwards." He smacked down the gabble twice. "Court dismissed."

"You have got to be shittin' me!" An aggressive growl left my throat and the officers, holding my arms, led me out of the courtroom.


	2. Scripture 1

**Holy Innocence**

**Scripture 1**

_This cannot be happening._

My scarred up hand grasped onto the robes I was wearing, like a priest does.

_Of course it is, dumbass._

A sigh left me as I sat in the back seat of a black Mercedes. My eyes shifted to the window as I looked through it to the passing scenery. Cars drove by doing the speed limit as people walked down the street in warm weather clothing. The car was going through a shopping outlet area, which continued down intersections as you could see as we passed it, and some cafes or restaurants were along in the outlet. People of all ages were walking and talking together or alone doing some shopping. It seemed to minimize as we made it to the bridge. Joseph's Arch, they called it, as it led to St. Joseph's Boarding School… for all-boys.

_I was fucked._

I don't mind the all-boys part as much, since I had spent most of my life around men. The only time I had a friend who was a girl was because she acted like a guy, so it wasn't any different, I guess. There is always the times when the guys and I would go sit out and whistle at some of the girls. Hey, if you are going to dress a little slutty, you are going to get whistled at. It was almost like an everyday occurrence for my group of friends. If they heard I was going to a Baptist boarding school, they would go into hysterics while rolling around gripping their sides, especially seeing me like this. What the hell was the deal with this robe anyways?

The car door opened up swiftly and I was brought out of my thoughts when I peered up at a tall, robed, man. "Hello, I am Father Franky." He stepped aside to let me step out. "I shall be taking you to your dorm, now, and can show you around if you like?" He seemed to keep a chipper outlook as I got out. "Your bags will be brought up to the room as well." He informed before he turned with a hand out towards a huge gate. "Shall we?"

We walked through the gates and onto campus grounds. The school was extremely massive, so massive that I can only say that I was at the front of it and more of it laid to the sides and back. He directed off down a sidewalk and I noticed many males wondering around in similar robes as mine, though different colored crosses were on the front of a few of them, not many. Trees filled either with cherry blossoms or leaves spread across the campus with lush green grass. Benches were set along the walk way and there was, what seemed like, quite a few of sitting areas to hang out at. We seemed to have reached the dorms as I could hear a vacuum going off through an open window and some guys messing around in the yard. Some boys passed and bowed to the man with a "Good afternoon, Father Franky". The odd thing he did in return was let out a big "SUPPA EVENING, BOYS!" A couple of chuckles were passed through them before chatting away again.

"Here it is!" He stated as we entered a set of doors. The hall led straight down and exited off on certain areas and we passed by a door way, "that's the common area," I figured that out without a necessary instruction. A set of stairs was a ways down on the left, but he continued and pointed thumb towards another doorway. "This dorm's dining area is here, the kitchen is off limits and locked off when not being used." He informed me and continued down the hall to another doorway, which I followed reluctantly. "This is the laundry room." He informed me before walking across the hall to a doorway and went through it. We went up a pair of stairs and turned into the hall to see doors lined along the walls. "Each room consists of two beds, two desks, two drawers, and a bathroom." We stepped back into the hall to go up another set of stairs. "Your room is on this floor." He informed me as we walked into the other hall, passing doors until we got to the end. "Here we are!" He knocked on the door and then grabbed the knob to open it up. "Hmm, your roommate must have stepped out."

I peered in to see one side already furnished with belongings and the other side bare. The space wasn't tight feeling as they gave you enough space to move around in. A door was propped open to show the spacious bathroom and how bathing items were inside.

"You get up at seven o'clock, but breakfast does not start until seven thirty." Father Franky began to tell me as I walked in and looked onto the empty mattress as a notecard was on it. "Mass is at eight thirty." He continued on and I picked up the notecard to read it.

**"_Hey, roomie~! If I left this then it means I probably had to run out! So, I welcome you and will see you soon!_**

**_Make yourself comfy,_**

**_Luffy"_**

A smiley face was drawn out and I raised an eyebrow at it before flipping it over. Nothing was on the back and I let a shrug roll through my shoulders.

"Also, classes start at nine o'clock." My eyes found the man in the room as he had pulled out some bedding sheets. "A top sheet and comforter will be provided soon." He informed me before setting down the pile he had. "Classes end around three and then Mass at three thirty. After that is some free time, then dinner is open from five thirty to seven. Lights go out at ten." He seemed to finish up and I nodded at him.

The door opened up and we gazed to it. "Sorry I'm late!" The boy stated out and entered the room.

"I will leave you two for now, if you need help around here, you might as well ask your roommate, he knows where everything is." He gave a wave as he exited the room. A hand stuck out in front of me and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"My name is Luffy Monkey, nice to meet you!" My eyes scanned him quickly over as I slowly let my hand move towards his.

He has brown hair that was a bit long and his bangs almost covered his eyes. A pair of chocolate eyes had been covered with eyelids as his light pink lips let a grin show. A scar was under his left eye and moved up with his grin. His robes were the same as mine, but his held a white cross on the front as mine was gold. I wasn't sure why it was different, but that could wait to be asked later. My hand connected with his and I felt the smoothness it has, with a small hint of callouses.

"Zoro Roronoa." I mentioned back and he peered up at me.

"Cool name!" He chirped up before we pulled our hands away. "Is your hair natural?" He jumped to the gun of questions and I felt my brows furrow.

"Yes."

"Cool! I've never seen someone with green hair~!" He chuckled behind a hand before seeing the notecard in my hand. "Oh! I see you read it! Shishi, you can throw it away now! I just didn't know when I was getting back!" He mentioned before backing up and landing onto his light blue sheets as the comforter was folded up and setting at the end of the bed. I merely shoved it in my pocket and turned to put the sheets on. "So what did you do?"

"Huh?" I asked out with a look back at him.

"What did you do to get here? You obviously don't look like you want to be here." A blink was made at me at the simple statement as he shifted to where his legs were on the bed and he lay onto his side. "So what did you do?"

"Hhn," I grunted shortly after that hum and went back to my task. "This is mere punishment for crimes I had done."

"You had Judge Carter?" He asked out and my body stiffened and I gazed to him.

"How did you know that?"

"Judge Carter likes sending juvenile delinquents here." He shrugged before rolling to his stomach and his legs started to kick, making his robe and pants slide down. "There is a few here that got the same punishment. Getting sent to a religious school must be tough on delinquents." It came out of him like it was common knowledge to already know that. I got the fitted sheet on the bed before working on the pillow case for the provided pillow.

"There are others like me?" I questioned him as I stuffed the pillow into its case. Damn, stupid things are hard to get into the damn thing.

"Just a few. Most graduated a year or two back. One of them is my friend while the others made friends. They kind of changed in a way, I guess, not much if you don't try." My eyes found him again as he was looking at his nails like a girl does. Speaking of which, even in his robe, he looks kind of scrawny; makes me wonder if he has a feminine looking body.

"Hn, I see." The pillow was in the case and I threw it to the top of the bed where it was against the wall, which makes it in the corner of the room.

"You know all the rules, right?" He asked out while I moved to sit on my own bed.

"Rules? No, I just got here." A hand flicked out to throw a nail that he tore off before sliding up onto his knees.

"I can tell you the basics." Brown eyes gazed at me as he continued talking. "No cursing and slandering during class or Mass. Most students curse when no teachers around, but if you get caught then you will be put into the room of Solitude." His first explanation lingered lightly as he slid his butt onto the bed. "Anything containing pornography is revoked and you will be sent to Solitude. If you do anything sexual, same sentence, and mention anything in a sexual way, like tempting, same sentence."

"Whoa! Wait a minute! What do mean _anything sexual_?" I asked out as they better not think they are going to stop me from getting along with my right hand.

"… I don't know… just anything perverted, I guess. I wouldn't know because I was never taught or heard of anything sexual besides when you have sex with your spouse." An innocent façade went along with his statement as he was speaking the truth.

"How long have you been here?" My eyebrows were up in curiosity and slight pity as he must not know anything.

"Well, I was put into a religious orphanage when I was five and been to different religious schools. I have been here since I started High School." A roll went through his shoulders and I stared at him like he was crazy.

"So, do you have any clue on what masturbation is?" The pink hue on his cheeks told me he probably had heard of it.

"M-ma-mast-! It's something dirty! I know that! Don't do it!" A finger was pointed at me and I gazed at him with the same look of how crazy he is.

"Do you even know-?"

"Ah! La la la la!" Hands covered his ears as he began to continue his little song. I began to wave my hand at him and he stopped.

"Any other rules?" His hands moved to his lap and his eyes gave me a watchful gaze. Before I knew it, the pink began to clear away as he thought about it.

"You can't be outside of campus unless you ask for permission and be back before nine. I'm sure Father Franky told you the times, so… I think that's it… Oh and no bad stuff either, like alcohol and drugs!" A grin appeared on his face when finished. My body shifted and I fell back on the bed.

"I'm going to die…." A groan left me after my sentence as I could not believe they would not let you drink here. Not to mention the whole sexual part… How was I supposed to get completely off? I have an imagination, but I lose the images after a while. Plus the fact that I'm going to be lightly paranoid about jerking off for a short while, thinking someone is watching my every move. Seriously, damn it all, I think I rather be in jail where you can get these things and not get caught or cared to have- and or do.

"I think you will do fine if you try not to think about it." My bed shifted and I gazed to the side to see him looking to me, leaning on his hands.

"It's hard not to when it was a daily thing." He blinked a couple times at me before flopping onto his stomach by me.

"Well, I guess in a way, some things are hard to get rid of. Like Sanji, he still smokes, but has to limit himself to when he goes walking out at the shopping outlet. Though, it is rare for him to go out, but we do once in a great while." Luffy had his hands holding his head up as his elbows dug into the mattress. Legs swung back and forth as he smiled lightly.

"Do you have an addiction?" I asked him as I set my arms behind my head.

"Hmmm, I guess…" He stated out with a glance at me. "Everyone does, whether it's smoking or studying or dancing. It just depends on the person, I guess."

A knock resounded at the door and he shot straight up to gaze to it.

"Come in!" He stated up and the door opened up.

"Ah! Luffy! They you are! I thought you were going to meet me downstairs?!" The voice came out in a manner of pouting.

"Ah, sorry! I got caught up with my new roommate!" He mentioned and I sat up to look to the door.

"Yo." The young man stared at me for a bit before nodding back.

"Hey." His hazel eyes showed fear in them and I questioned why. The hair on his head is long, curly and brown. It seemed to be back in a low ponytail, but had fallen over his shoulder when leaning in to look into the room. He had the same robes on and the same color cross as mine on the front.

"This is Zoro!" Luffy introduced me and got off my bed to walk up to the other guy. "Zoro, this is my friend Usopp!" He introduced the boy as he dragged him into the room.

"Ah! Luffy!" The boy, Usopp, spoke out in a complaint before nodding at me to show the acknowledgement. "We can always hang out tomorrow, ya know, to show Zoro around or help him with anything."

"Oh! But we had plans to do!"

"Nah, it's fine. Can always go do it another time!"

"Oh! Okay! Well, we can talk about it tomorrow then!" Luffy gave off a cheery face before releasing his friend so he could leave. "See ya then!"

"Yeah! See ya!" The door closed behind him and my eyes found the boy before me.

"My stuff should be here soon." I mentioned and on cue, the door knocked and opened up.

"Got your stuff!" Father Franky appeared with his blue waved up hair. He dropped my stuff by my bed and put the comforter and sheet next to me. "You going to show him around, Luffy?"

"Yup!" The man laughed at his reply before beginning to leave. "Bye, Father Franky!"

"See you SUPA tomorrow~!" He grinned back before exiting, leaving a chuckling Luffy. I dragged my bag over to check the pockets and noticed my iPod in the front pocket still. At least I will be able to listen to my rock and metal.

"Oh! What's that?" The bed bounced as he sat next to me with a look to my iPod.

"It's an iPod; you listen to music on it."

"I've never had one of those!" He mentioned in awe and I was shocked before noticing the CD player on his desk with CDs sitting on a shelf. From what I could see, they were all religious bands.

"It's okay." I stuffed it back into the pocket before opening the large pocket and getting up. The dresser is by the desk and against the wall. So, I began to empty my bag into two drawers as I didn't really have time to stuff my whole wardrobe, not like it was large anyways. I took out my bathroom items and began to head for it.

"I can show you everything on campus tomorrow, if ya like?" He had followed me to ask me that and I continued to put things where they belong.

"I don't care." My words left my lips without a second thought and I exited the bathroom to stuff my bag into a drawer.

"It looks like a lot of stuff, but it's not really." The shifting of sheets was made as he sat onto his bed. I began to put mine on and put the comforter onto the desk. "How old are you, anyway?"

"Eighteen, why?"

"Just curious. When's your birthday?"

"November eleventh, why?"

"Mh, just curious. What's your favorite color?"

"What's with the questions?" I asked out as I got the sheet on. When I got it fully on he came into view and sat onto my bed.

"Just trying to get to know you better." He grinned upon me as he leaned back on his arms.

"Right."

"Do you think it's unfair? I can talk about myself? Or you can ask some questions!" He mentioned and I glanced to the cross.

"Explain why your cross is white and mine is yellow." A hum came out of him as he nodded.

"Okay, I guess Father Franky did not explain it. A yellow cross is to show that the person is just a plain student or lower class. While a white cross is supposed to be for higher ranked students. Mainly, you help out with anything school related, you get holy points, when you get enough holy points, you get a different cross. I don't really get it, but it's something like that. Some students even say it's for the teacher's pets or to get a scholarship." A shrug came off his shoulders as he gazed at me.

"Okay."

"Oh! Its dinner time!" He jumped up in a quick motion before grasping my wrist. "Come on! They got amazing food here!" The tug at my arm turned into dragging as we headed to the dining hall. My protests on the way there were not heard.


	3. Scripture 2

**Holy Innocence**

**Scripture 2**

"Come on! You have to get up, Zoro!" A rough shove at my shoulder was made and I tried to shoo him away again. "You're not going to have time to take a shower if you laze around!" I growled out before shoving myself out of bed.

"I'm up!" I stated up loudly and glanced to him.

"Good!" Luffy was only in a towel, like any other morning I have experienced for the past two weeks. The towel was wrapped around his waist and he had a hand holding it up. It seems like I was right from the get go. He _did_ have a feminine looking body. His body was thin, with lean muscles, curved hips and skin that looked smooth to run a hand along.

Damn, I don't need a porn magazine if I just started imagining him as a girl.

My eyes met his as I got up out of bed, making sure to face away. No one needs to see morning wood, especially this fucking early. He mused himself by getting dressed into his pants as I made my way to the bathroom.

Before showering, I locked the door and gazed around the room with suspicion again. There is no way they have cameras in here, or that would make them pedophiles, right? Anyways, after I did a quick scan (like I did ever since I got here), I got into the shower. As I showered, I "pleased" myself first, and then cleaned myself with my soaps. I have to say, nothing better than releasing stress before a stressful day.

The past two weeks have been a bit stressful. Not only did I have to learn to cope with going to Mass, I also had to deal with a fucking asshole. This Sanji guy, the one that smokes on occasion, is my new fucking enemy. He acts like you need to be a gentleman to everyone women known to man. Once he heard that I use to whistle at the "sluts", he got all pissed off at me. We kind of just go into a cursing fight before Usopp and Luffy have to cover our "dirty" mouths so we don't get into trouble. It happens on a regular basis. I don't think those two, Luffy and Usopp, have ever heard such a colorful language.

I know where everything is by now, and I know a bit more about this little innocent boy that I have as a roommate. He is so fucking innocent that he can't even say dick or vagina or any other term for those two, plus saying boobs. A big red blush of embarrassment goes across his face when I say any of the words, or anything considered sexual. I could tell that he was sheltered so badly. It seemed like they didn't want this boy to turn "vial" in the mind and body, I guess. I said vial like that because that's what they say in Mass. They always say not to let your soul turn into a vial being who is tempted by the seven deadly sins; which one of those is Lust. I guess I am part of most of the deadly sins. Gluttony can mix with Lust and so can Greed. A lot of them can combine into one mega deadly sin.

Even though I know where everything is on campus, Luffy is around me most of the time, so he usually leads the way. Usopp and Sanji told me that they have never seen him attach himself to someone like this before. What I think they mean is that he likes to hold one of my arms with his. He talks to me a lot and when suggested to hang out, he will ask if _we_ want to or not. It's like he _has_ to do stuff with me now. Don't get me wrong, he hangs out with Usopp on occasion with just them two, but he always asks if I want to join. A couple of times, he went and hung out with Sanji, but that's usually rare since the bastard has other stuff to do. Then once in a while I will catch Luffy blushing if I mention or do something, not sure why though.

Here is one of the _**best**_ things in the world… I'm having alcohol withdrawals. Damn, I could really go for a fucking drink right now. They have water, juice, tea, and soda here. That is all they have in this fucking place, it's ridiculous. I want some fucking alcohol. Come on, it's not like I get drunk off my ass. I know how to drink and can handle it very well.

"We have fifteen more minutes." I walked out of the bathroom and was met with a half-naked Luffy. He was in a pair of pants, which are hidden under the robes, and seemed to be messing with his bed to make sure it is made.

Without realizing it, my eyes trailed his back as it dipped and his pants clung to him for dear life. His shoulder blades moved and he bent over to fix something. He had an ass; I wasn't going to lie about how good it looked too.

_Oh God…_

I turned my body and smacked my head against the wall.

_I must be going insane…_

"Zoro?" A questioning voice of concern peeped up and I moved a hand out to wave it towards him.

"Just go on with your business as I bash my head in." I stated out with another smack to the wall.

"It looks like it hurts."

"That's the point."

"Don't hurt yourself, Zoro!" Arms slid between my torso and arm as he wrapped around my limb. His bare chest pressed against my arm and I smacked my head again.

Dirty thoughts... _Go_, **bang**, _away._

"Oh~! Quit it!" Tugs were made and I turned to look at a pouting face that had red cheeks.

_Tempting… No! Get a hold of yourself!_

"Alright, let me get dressed." A grin appeared on his face before he nodded and turned to put his robe on. I began to pull out my boxers and pants before starting to put them on.

By some miracle, I held down my wild beast below by thinking about Father Franky in a speedo….

_Ugh… I think I'm going to puke._

"I'm going to head down for breakfast! Don't take too long!" He told me. I grunted back in response. When the door closed behind him, I felt my body lean over my bed with a groan.

This is so fucking unfair. My mind is starting to go insane for sure. It wasn't this bad a few days ago. I dreamed about going to clubs, hanging with friends, drinking, and whistling at girls walking down the street. Then suddenly, everything started getting freaky. Luffy was suddenly appearing in my dreams. Now every time I look at him and my mind falls in the gutter, I want him. My body yearns for it and I have no clue why. I have not felt like this towards a person before. It is odd having this pull on my chest.

_Oh my gods, am I gay?!_

… _No… No, no, no! I am not, absolutely not!_

_I just think Luffy's hot… in a way._

_**Ack!**_

My head pounded against my bed as I left grunts of frustration leave me. My body was tense and my mind aflutter. Not only was I tense, but my body craved for more sexual desire. I didn't just want my right hand touching me; I wanted another hand touching my body. My hands wanted to touch another body. That body being Luffy, mostly… I must be sexually tense…

_Yeah, that's it. I just need to masturbate more or something._

With a final conclusion, for now, I slid the damn robe on and slipped on my shoes to head downstairs. The halls had a few people walking through it, not a surprise, and some doors were opened up. My feet led me down the two flights of stairs before entering the dining hall, which was flowing with people. After grabbing my tray, that had a nice looking meal on it, I was shouted out to by Luffy. Of course, I moved over to join him like I did for every meal of the day.

* * *

"Is school over yet?" I asked out as we left afternoon Mass. They talked about deadly sins again today, making me feel like they heard my thoughts over the past week; ever since that day I thought I was gay. I don't really pay attention to them, but sometimes I have nothing else better to do than listen to it.

"Stop whining." Sanji stated out and I glared to him.

"Shut your mouth, princess." I growled out and he glared back at me.

"What was that, you fucking bastard?" He puffed himself out lightly and eyed me. His eye danced as it wanted to continue this squabble. It was the only time we got to fucking argue and curse.

"You heard me, shitty bastard!" My teeth clenched and my lips split at him as we stood chest to chest with a tense surrounding.

"Come on guys!" Usopp whined out lightly as he tugged on Sanji. A tug was on my arm as Luffy pulled me back.

"Come on, Zoro!" He chirped up and my body was becoming tense by his hold.

_Damn sexual tension._

"Whatever." I wasn't in the mood for a spat with the bastard anyways. All I really wanted was some peace and quiet so I can imagine dirty thoughts and most likely get off.

_Damn, I must be a type of nymphomaniac or something._

"So, what do you want to do today? Ya know, since Sanji and Usopp are going to go watch a movie." Luffy asked out as his arms had released mine with a pink tint to his cheeks. The other two had left when I was pulled away with a bye, but I paid no mind.

My mind was in the gutter again.

"Just kind of want to relax, listen to my music." I mentioned as I was glad I still had my iPod with my dirty music on it.

"Sounds fun!" He stated up in a chirp and began chatting about his day. I let him go on and on as I listened to him. The only thing I couldn't stop myself from doing was staring. It was a good thing I guess that he was chattering and I nodded like I was fully paying attention. Though, as soon as he looked at me, I let myself casually look away with a nod.

We made it back to the room and he went for his CD player. I locked the door, out of habit, and went to get my iPod. Luffy didn't mind when I locked the door, most people did in the dorm. I slid my ear buds in and sat onto my bed as I turned it on. It made me feel more relaxed as I found the band _My Darkest Days_. Before I could play it, Luffy waved a hand in front of my face. My head moved up to look at him.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" He asked in pure curiosity.

"You wouldn't like it." The answer made him pout before sitting next to me. His hand tugged on my earphone wires.

"Let me listen." He complained out as he gave a curious look.

"Alright," I took out my earphones and let him stick them in his ears. "But you can't tell on me." I told him and he tilted his head in confusion. "Here goes." I warned him as my thumb twirled the circle to the song 'Casual Sex'.

I could hear the beat to it and Luffy listened to it intently as the words played. Confusion was on his face before he bobbed to the beat subconsciously. All of a sudden he stopped with widened eyes and red cheeks. His eyes looked into mine as he seemed literately shocked. But, out of all of this happening, he did not take them out. He stared at me as his head began to bob to it again.

"A different one?" I asked out as I knew he could read lips. A nod came out of him and I moved to search through and find a song by _Theory of a Deadman_. The song was called 'Bad Girlfriend' and I pushed play.

His face calmed down as the beginning was playing out the instrumental part. The words played and a blush was on his face again. I knew this song was dirty and played it on purpose, just so I could see his face. One ear bud was removed as he gazed me with a flustered face.

"You listen to really dirty songs." He informed me and I laughed out.

"I figured you were going to freak out." The blush deepened and I noticed he shifted in his seated position. It was an antsy type of movement that made me question it.

"The beat is good…" He told me as he glanced to the iPod. "Can I see?" He asked out and I handed it over. My eyes watched him as he began to scroll through the songs I had. A movement was made with his hips again and his legs pushed together.

"Luffy…"

"Hm?"

"Are you aroused?" A pause in his scrolling and a reddened face answered me.

"Wha-what?! N-no!" His stumbling words only confirmed it more as he just seemed lightly confused with his _'problem'._ "What's this song?" He asked out loud, trying to avoid subject and I leaned over to look.

"Good song." The words left me as I felt a smirk on my face form when he clicked on it. It was the song 'Addicted' by _Saving Abel_. I have to see his face.

Eyes widened and I could hear the words as one ear bud rested on his shoulder. His hands trembled before he took out the other ear bud and got up.

"Excuse me!" He mentioned in haste as he moved to the bathroom and shut the door. A grin was spread across my face as I couldn't help it. My finger switched off the electronic before I moved towards the bathroom. The door was shut, of course, so I leaned against the wall next to it.

"Don't tell me this is the first time you have had a hard-on." I stated out and a smack to the door was made.

"…" My hand found the doorknob and I slowly opened it.

"I'm coming in."

"Wait! No!" Pressure was pushing back on me as he tried to prevent me.

"I know what to do." I moved it open more as the force was not that strong. The door was completely released as I stepped in and shut the door behind me. My eyes found him with a shy look away and parted lips of want. "I do know what to do, but you have to give me permission first."

"Wha-?" He gazed at me with a small twinge of lust in his eyes.

"I'm not going to do anything that you don't give me permission to do." I mentioned and he made a nervous movement before he gripped at my robes.

"Per-….permission granted." He spoke out with a look at me. A silly grin was appearing on my face as I moved my hands close.

"We need to take our robes off. So they don't get dirty." I told him and he slowly nodded and slipped his off to hang it on a hook on the back of the door. I did as well and examined him as I could see the tent in his pants. "Now, if you really don't like something, tell me to stop." I told him and he nodded at me.

That was good; he was letting me vent out on my desire to touch him. A slight step forward made him nervous, but I kept it slow as I moved my hand to cup his cheek. My lips slowly pressed against his and his whole body stiffened. I pushed lightly against him and that's when I felt his hands move to grip onto my arms. He was lightly shuddering as I pressed him up against the wall. A soft noise left his throat and I felt like I was in paradise. Trying my hardest not to rush, I moved my lips against his as I had to help him out. The hands on my arms moved as he hesitatingly wrapped around my neck to lightly press in more as his lips moved with mine.

Our chests met as he was completely against the wall now. The shuddering through his body signaled that he was enjoying it very much. Our tongues grazed each other and he tugged back in a startled manner. No protest was made so I let him get a slight breather and slowly let my tongue lick his lips. A disgruntled groan came from him when I moved my tongue between his lips. Eyes were squeezed shut, but lightly parted to gaze once in a while to see what was happening. His body lightly grinded into me for a second and this notified me, again, of his erection in his pants.

"Are you getting impatient, Luffy?" My voice came out husky and sensual. A sudden gasp left him when my knee lightly slid between his legs and press against him.

"Is this how it's like, hah, t-to be aroused?" His voice was out of breath and caught me slightly off guard. My hand kept his face cupped as the other moved to grip onto his hip.

"Mmh, I'm also fueling your arousal." A shiver went through him along with a light moan as I moved my hand up along his side. "Remember… anything you don't like… tell me… I want to please you as much as possible." My lips spoke onto his on the last part as I shifted my hips in a grind like manner. The gasp was quick and the moan flowed out lightly as he tried to keep his voice down. My hand on his cheek moved to his chest as I moved kisses along his body towards his chest.

"A-ah! Mmm, w-we could get in tr-trouble… Zoro-oohh!" My mouth found a nipple. I wetted my lips and slowly licked on the puckered nub. A lovely groan of new found lust rejuvenated his body as it leaned towards me.

"As long as you keep quiet," I mentioned hotly on his chest with wet kisses moving towards the other one. "We don't have to say anything." The slight hitch in breath left him as I touched his other nipple to arouse it more.

"B-but it's a sin-!" My mouth moved away from his body and I stood fully up to peer down at him. My body hovered over his and I watched as he quickly stabilized himself by grabbing my shoulders. "Zoro?"

"You're right, Luffy…" I told him and he look up in confusion. "It is a sin. I tempted you into sin, we should stop now." A horrified look was on his face as I began to pull away.

"Wa-wait-!" His hands moved so he could move them around my chest as he hugged onto me. Flushed red cheeks beamed up at me as his lips were parted apart with pants releasing from them.

**I want to fucking jump him.**

"He will forgive us… right?" Hope lined in his eyes, along with that undying lust.

"Luffy… truthfully, I don't care about me… I will forgive myself… I am letting myself do this. That is what is important. I don't need someone else to tell me that I can't do this with someone I like. I'm leaving this up to you if you want to continue. If you really do want to stop… we can stop. Just know I am willing to do anything you desire." The rant sounded a bit corny to me, but that is what popped up in my head.

Anyways, I think I really do like the kid.

"I don't know…" His voice sounded out concerned and lightly confused. That meant one thing to me.

"Then we should stop until you do know. I don't want you regretting something." My hands found his arms as I slowly undid them from me. I cupped his face in my hands next to have him look up at me. "I will wait… but only because it's you."

It's a shock… these words leaving my mouth. _They feel so __**foreign**__ to me._

"But…" He lightly protested with hands grasping my arms and he stopped to think. A sigh left his mouth as he gave a bit of apathetic eyes. "I guess you are right… I should… I should think it over a bit more."

"_A bit more_?"

"Yeah, I have been lightly thinking about it. How it would feel if you hugged me or kissed me." Brown orbs stared up at me and I wanted to jump him so bad.

"We can take it slow. Start off with hugging and you decide when we move on." His head bobbed up and down to my statement. The words left my mouth full of truth, but somewhere in me still felt like they weren't mine.

_Luffy… what the _**hell**_ did you do to my _**heart**_?_


	4. Scripture 3

**Wow, last time I typed up here was the Prologue...**

**Robin: Seems so, Author-san.**

**Well, anyways, I see that there are people who do actually read this! Yes, I read the reviews and I do apologize for not replying to them... Sometimes I just really don't know what to say or I just bask in their kindness or humor! So, don't think I don't read them or acknowledge them! I really do! I usually try to answer question if people ask or I try to answer them in the story, depending on the question.**

**Vivi: Getting it all off your chest?**

**What?! I'm going to loose my boobs?!**

**Vivi: No! No! Metaphor!**

**... Oh, sorry Vivi it's kind of late (more like 2 in the morning) so I'm not all here...**

**Vivi: It's okay... you should go to bed...**

**Oh I will, but I had thought of an idea for this story (which chapters are progressing greatly) so I had to type it out.**

**Robin: Is this why you are updating? Finished this chapter?**

**Oh! This one has been finished for a while... I'm now starting on Chapter (or Scripture) 5...**

**Robin: Good progress...**

**Yes! So I hope you all enjoy this lovely chapter I have typed for you!**

**Vivi: Please enjoy reading this and, if you want to, review when finished!**

* * *

**Holy Innocence**

**Scripture 3**

_Is it even __**possible**__ to be extremely sexually tense?_

After Luffy and I decided that we should take things slow, we separately took care of our problems. Part of me was kicking myself for letting the chance slip away, but my pride was not going to let me do it. He just so innocent, that I couldn't live with myself if I made him do something; though part of me wants to corrupt it.

**Great**_, I'm sadistic now…_

It's been a few days since that day and Luffy hasn't really acted out of the ordinary. Once in a while I will catch him blushing, but he hasn't avoided me really. A random, flying hug will come at me on occasion and I have to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. Possessive hugs come out of him, too, when I noticed a few guys eyeing me. Which, by the way, a lot of guys have been eyeing me and I don't know if it's because of the crazy antics over in our group or if they notice my sexual tension.

_Damn, don't think about how sexually tense you are…_

"Hey, you that Zoro boy?" I stopped in my steps and turned to look at the guy behind me. I was supposed to meet up with Luffy at the front since we didn't have the same class before lunch.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I asked out as I crossed my arms and noticed the cross on his chest was a white one.

"Good, I wanted to speak with you privately." It was odd to gaze at him as he had orange hair and a long nose, like Usopp's, but it was squared. His hand rose to point towards a door to the side of us.

"I guess." I mentioned and we detoured into the room to see no one in there. He closed the door behind us and I turned to look at him. "What ya need?"

"It's dangerous walking around with that kind of aura, Zoro." His eyes gave a stare of knowing and I glared to him.

"I can take care of myself." I mentioned back with a growl and he gazed at me with a smirk.

"I guess, for only a short while." His feet shifted towards me and I let him approach. "Your aura screams out how you want to do it." A wider smirk appeared and it made me step back.

"I can handle it, I don't need help."

"I think you need and want it." A hand grasped my arm and I was turned to smash onto a desk. My stomach protested at the impact and my hand pushed against the object. "I shall be kind enough to provide it." My hair was gripped and he yanked back hard as he released my arm. It was hard to reach back in this position, but I tried to move. A hand was under my robes and gripping onto the front of my pants.

"Get the fuck off of me!" A growl resounded through me but hitched when I felt him grip onto my member.

_**Don't**__ get an erection damn it!_

"Don't resist your desires." He whispered near my ear and I felt my pants being tugged down.

"I'm not, I'm holding off my desires. Now get the fuck off of me!" I barked out in protest as I tried to move the desk, but it was against the wall and my body pinned on it. My hands gripped onto his wrist that was holding my hair in a death grip.

"Oh?" The amusement in his voice was very noticeable as I felt his hand go into my boxers. "You are packing quite a bit of heat here."

"_Fuck_!" I spat out as I cringed at the pleasure shooting through my body. His hand gripped hard on my growing erection and I gritted my teeth to stop myself from moaning.

"Zoro~!" The hallway echoed out my name as I recognized the voice as Luffy. I didn't know if I wanted to shout for help or not because I didn't want him to see me like this. "Zoro!"

"Luffy?" I questioned out as his footsteps got louder.

"Hmm, but I'm having fun." His hand released my hair to cover my mouth as he leaned over my body. "Just be quiet…" My hands tugged on his as I heard the footsteps right in front of the door.

"Zoro~!" He hollered out loudly and I got the hand down good enough.

"Luffy!" The shout wasn't very loud, but it was loud enough for him to stop in the hall.

"Zoro?!" He called out and made quick steps towards the room.

"Hmm, this could be a problem." The male pulled away and moved quickly towards the door. When he was about to turn the knob, it opened for him and he pushed by Luffy.

"Ah!" Luffy was a bit shocked before his feet move in. "Zoro!" I stood up straight with grunted breaths. "You okay?" His hands gripped onto my arm before trying to gaze at my face.

"I am now…" My face must have been red and my free arm moved so my hand could hold up my pants.

"What happened?" He asked out, not noticing my undone pants hidden under my robe.

"… Nothing, Luffy… we should go eat now…" I got my arm released as I began to pet back his hair. A slight smile was on my face as I gazed at him for some reassurance. Eyes spoke out to me that he knew I was lying, but didn't want to press the matter now.

"Lunch time!" As he headed out first, I quickly got my pants back on fully and was glad the robes covered my slight problem.

* * *

"Tell me!" Luffy was staring at me with a gaze of demand. I laid back on my bed, in my pajama bottoms, ready to go to fucking sleep.

"It's nothing."

"Oh, it's something! He did not just leave the room in a hurry with you in there… looking like… like-!" His finger was pointed at me with a stare of seriousness and slight pink to his cheeks. "Like it was!"

"…it's still not-."

"Tell me!" Luffy's body was on top of me as he sat on my waist with a pair of pajama pants and a red tank top on. "Tell me now!" He stated while staring at me intently.

"He touched me, okay? Geez! Now get off!" I finally admitted as I began to shift to get him off.

"Where?"

"What?"

"Where did he touch you?!" An angry look was upon his face, the first time I have ever seen this kind of face.

"Luffy…" The frown set in as he didn't take no or nothing for an answer. "My cock, okay? Now will you get off?!"

"Wh-what?!" He asked out with red going across his face. "He can't do that! Zoro's mine!" He declared out promptly and my chest fluttered lightly.

"Well, I guess a lot of guys want me since I have this aura around me from being sexually tense!" I lightly growled at him and I felt as he shifted himself against my dick. "Luffy, get off please!"

"No!" He protested before gripping my forearms. "You need to stop looking like that! Zoro's mine! E-even if I am not positive on moving on to the next step!" The blush intensified to its fullest as he looked upon me. I was shocked on how he stated that out so easily.

"Wait… repeat the second sentence…" I mentioned and he gazed upon me with confusion.

"Stop looking like that?"

"No, after that!" I told him in slight aggravation from the whole situation.

"Zoro's mine?" He questioned out and I felt my chest swell at the words. Heat rushed to my cheeks and I tugged him down onto me.

"That, repeat that again." I liked when he said it, _I don't know why though_.

"Zoro's mine." He repeated into my ear with hands gripping onto my shoulders. His body laid against mine as his head rested against mine. "_Zoro's mine_." The phrase gave me another shudder and I held him to me.

"Again."

"Zoro's mine. Am I Zoro's?" He asked out and I was lightly frozen on the spot before relaxing.

"Mmh, Luffy's mine." The whisper was low, but I could tell he heard me since he gave a slight wiggle with his body.

"Zoro's mine." He spoke out again and the heat in my ear made me shudder out a breath.

"Nnn, goddamn, Luffy…" I spoke out as I felt his hips jerk lightly against me and I noticed how his pants seemed tight.

"Zoro…" His head pulled back and I felt lips smash against mine. An animalistic growl left my throat as I pulled his hips down against me. A gasp left him with a hesitant shudder and I felt my hands shake.

"This is a bad idea… I don't want to lose control, Luffy." My hands wouldn't remove themselves from his hips as my body just wanted to ravish him like no tomorrow.

"You won't…" Luffy whispered and I felt his lips press against mine gently. The shaking came from me as I forced myself not to push things too far. One of my hands removed itself from his hip as I moved it to his cheek to cup it softly. My lips smoothed against his passionately as his fingers ran through my hair.

A shy tongue peaked out towards my lips before retreating. A chuckle left me as my tongue moved cautiously against his lips. No hesitation came from the returning tongue as it came after mine. The groan that came from my throat was a restraint on my other hand that tried to move under his shirt.

He pulled lightly away as he breathed onto my wet lips. "Grip onto my shirt… It may help." He told me and I moved my fingers to grip onto the article of clothing. Lips pressed against mine again and let my tongue into his mouth. Fingers gripped my hair as he leaned into me more and I knew he was testing my control.

_Or maybe he was helping me gain control?_

My other hand moved to his hair as I felt the soft locks with my fingers as my tongue curled with his. A stifled moan left him as he gripped roughly, sending a pleasing noise; which sounded like a growl, through my throat as I griped his shirt and pulled him full against me. The innocent moan he made against my lips had me wanting to pin him down and grind like no other.

But instead… my body froze in spot and I pulled my lips away.

"Zo-?" He stopped to feel my body shiver in angst at being held back.

"Never have I held back my desires…" I gave a glare at him, but it was a lust filled gaze that wanted to do more to the body above me.

"You're doing good…" I knew the grip I had on his shirt was stretching it out.

"Makes it sound worse for me…" I moved my head back with gritted teeth as I could feel my confined cock pulse against his hip that lay against me. My other hand moved to grip onto his shoulder. "Just don't move, please…" His body relaxed against me and I felt him shudder lightly on me. There was no way relaxing it out was going to work. "I should probably go to the bathroom…" I told him.

"O-okay…." He slowly got up and moved to sit on the edge of my bed. "I'm sorry…" When I sat up, his lips released those words.

"For what?"

"Guys want to jump you because you're like that!" He looked to me with a red face and started panicking more with fidgeting movements. "A-and I could help, b-but-!" My lips pressed against his and I looked into wide eyes. Shortly after I pulled back, I placed myself sitting next to him as my hand held his chin securely.

"Is someone telling you that?"

"No, b-!"

"But nothing… It's no one else's business if I want to be left sexually tense craving for you…" I gave him a serious look and I saw as his cheeks became red.

"But I want to help…"

"You're not ready too, though, right?" He let a pout cover his face and I released his chin. "Don't worry about it… If anything I would be the one helping you…" My gaze gave off a bit of a lustful gaze. He visibly shuddered with hands going to his crotch to cover his little problem from sight. "For now, though, I think if you are not ready, then we should… um…" The heat on my cheeks made me stand up and walk to the bathroom. "Just let me know when it's okay to come out." I went into the bathroom and set myself right on the door as I looked down to the tent in my pants.

"_Nnn…" _The soft moan coming from outside the bathroom made me reach in to grab my length. Last time he did this, I listened as well and it made me feel ten times more excited than usual.

**Damn**_, I think he stole my heart right from my chest._


	5. Scripture 4

**Holy Innocence**

**Scripture 4**

"Oh, you're not scaring people away anymore, something good happen?"

"Shut it, Dartbrow." My arms crossed as I tried to walk peacefully to Mass. Luffy had run ahead, mentioning he would save me a spot, and I somehow ended up walking with cheese head. "Where did your little boyfriend go?" A snort left the man next to me as he moved the splits in the robe to get to his pockets.

"First off, he isn't my boyfriend. Secondly, probably with Luffy; which leads me to ask _you_, where's _**your **_boyfriend?" A short glare came from me towards him making a vibe of anger come off of me.

"He's not my boyfriend." I told him before letting off my aura since some students began moving away in a cowardice manner.

"Zoro!" My name was called out in the Chapel when we entered it. My eyes found a bouncing male, no one other than Luffy. A smile graced along my lips as my feet shifted a bit faster to join the hyperactive boy.

"Good morning." Arms wrapped around my waist and I saw his eyes watch me. He has been progressing and making sure I can handle anything without jumping onto my sexual tension train. After telling me two days ago, the day after our little night of calming down, that I could control myself; I took it to heart and decided to take it seriously and control my desires better.

"You made it pretty early, Zoro! Usually you get here a minute before it starts!" He mentioned and I ruffled his hair with a smile.

"I didn't have to do last minute things you leave behind this morning." A giggle came out of him before pulling away and plops onto the bench. His hand began smacking the cushion next to him. "Sit! Sit!" As I sat, I noticed Sanji sitting on the other side of Usopp; who sat next to Luffy.

"Zoro boy!" My face scrunched together at the voice and let a glare slide to the man calling me. He seemed to have been joined by another man at this time that had dark curls in a ponytail with sharp eyebrows. The stiffness in my body made me stand as I glared to him.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" I asked out with a hiss and suddenly the other moved behind Luffy to lean down.

"Simply because you are an interesting person."

"L-Lucci!" Hands grasped my robe and I felt Luffy press into me to hide.

"Whoa! Get away from him!" Sanji stood and I glanced back to see him hide the rest of Luffy. "We are not going through this again! You understand me, you fucking ass?! You leave Luffy alone!"

"What's going on?" I asked Sanji and he was glaring to the men before us. Luffy was holding onto me and I heard him begin to whisper.

"Lucci wants to take me…" The squeak in his voice had me scrunch against Sanji's body. My glare intensified and landed on the dark haired man.

"You better stay away from him!" My finger jabbed into his chest and I moved my gaze. "And you stay the fuck away from me!" Guarding Luffy tracked attention, especially my language as I noticed a man coming our way.

"Whoa, whoa! What's going on little bro's?!" Father Franky showed up as a mediator in our standoff.

"Just a disagreement, Father Franky." The guy in orange hair mentioned before the other guy eyed me then turned away.

"We will excuse ourselves. Let's go, Kaku." Lucci motioned for the other to follow as they left.

"You bro's alright?" Father Franky asked us next and I let my hand grasp a hold of Luffy's arm.

"We're alright, Father Franky. Sorry for the trouble." Sanji stated out before moving to sit, deeming it safe now.

"Okay then. Mass is starting here in a second so you better sit." He strode off down the aisle and I motioned for Luffy to sit down. His body stayed huddled against mine and before I could speak, Mass started.

* * *

"Not feeling good?"

"Yes, and since you are his roommate, we need you to go to your guy's room with him and watch over him." My head nodded without a second thought and I was directed to the bed he was laying on.

"Luffy?" I called out lightly as I moved to his curled up body to feel his head. He did feel a little warm and he looked sick.

"Zoro…"

"Let's get you to our room so you can rest, okay?" The hand that was gripping the sheets gripped onto my robe and his eyes looked to me.

"Are you staying with me?"

"Yes, I am staying with you." A light smile appeared on him before slowly moving his body up. We began taking our leave with the doctor mentioning that he would bring medicine by when he needed to take it.

The walk back to our room seemed long and quiet as Luffy didn't talk. In a way, I understood that he didn't want to talk right now. Sanji told me that Lucci was finally leaving Luffy alone and I can't help but think it's my fault that he trying to get at him again. Since Kaku seems to have targeted me, it is making Lucci target Luffy again. It's almost like an excuse for him to do it.

We returned to our room, which the stairs were a pain in the ass (I had to carry him the rest of the way), and I laid him down immediately. I made sure he was comfortable lying down, pulling the comforter over him. I sat on the bed and let my hand rest on his forehead. A groan left him and rested his eyes while leaning towards my hand.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble this morning…" I whispered to him. Brown eyes peeked up at me and his hand found my other one lying on my lap.

A shake of his head was towards me before he said, "it's not your fault. He always had it out for me, I just never told Sanji… He would try to beat him up and be put into Solitude…"

"He's not going to get you, Luffy…" The protective side of me showed itself as I leaned down and rested my head on his shoulder. "He can't have you… You're mine…" My voice was soft as I spoke.

_Luffy… only you make me feel this way…_

"Don't fight him; I don't want you to be put in the room of Solitude…" His voice breathed in my ear and I shuddered at the heat. My body stayed in control, nonetheless, and I let my hand move through the messy brown strands on Luffy's head.

"I won't."

"Promise me you won't fight anyone… no matter what." It struck through my chest hard and I breathed out before pulling back to look at him.

"I promise I won't fight anyone, no matter what." A smile shined on his features and I felt a small smile tug onto my face as I soon let them lay on his cheek in a chaste manner. A soft giggle left him as he soon did the same as I was pulling away. "You should get some rest."

"Right… Lay with me?" He asked out. The look he gave me soon made me cave in to join him after I removed my shoes and robe to reveal a white tank top on my body. I saw him shifting around to feel his robe shoved into my face. A chuckle left me as I soon moved to lay our robes on my bed. The comforter was moved opened so I could join him and I did just that.

"You better not get me sick…" I muttered out to him with scrunched eyebrows, but he merely chuckled and moved to snuggle up to my chest.

* * *

**Four Days Later….**

"Ow! Zoro! That really hurt!" My fingers fumbled lightly before gripping back on.

"Luffy, stop squirming so much! I can't properly do this if you move around like that!"

"Ah!"

"Oh shit! Are you okay?" My hand set the peroxide to the side as I cleaned his wound he received in P.E. today from the soccer field. For some reason the school doctor wasn't in the infirmary so I took care of it myself.

"Oh, yeah… I just thought it was going to hurt so I reacted anyways." My palm found my forehead before I took a bandage and slapped it on. "OW! That actually hurt!"

"You had me worried over nothing, you numbskull!" The anger showed as I glared to him before I began to grumble. "Now we can head back to class." I stated out and got up from my crouching position to put the peroxide away.

"Hey Zoro…" Luffy's voice was soft and I felt his eyes on me.

"Yeah?" I asked while setting the box of bandages in the designated drawer.

"You're kind of hot when you're angry." My body stiffened at his words and I carefully looked to him.

"Is dart-brow teaching you new words again?" Last time he said something, I found out that Sanji mentioned it one time and told him that you used it to compliment someone you like. That time I told him he didn't have to say anything because words are merely words without the action behind it.

_Does that even make sense?_

"N-no!" The lip jutted out and I knew he was lying, but let it pass as I moved towards him.

"Do you feel it necessary to say things?" My curiosity peeked out as I asked him that question.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I like Zoro a lot and want to express it in many ways." The heat I felt rising to my cheeks had me looking away as I was surprised by the abruptness of his statement.

"Fine, two can play this game." When my eyes caught his chocolate brown ones I moved towards him and let my hands cup his face. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. No one could ever replace your incredible personality." His cheeks flared red and he tried to shy away, but I held his face in place.

_Oh gods, my heart is going to burst…_

"Luffy… please be mine… No one can make me feel like this except you…"

"Z-Zoro…!" My lips found his in a lock where he lightly groaned in surprise.

Fingers gripped my shirt and he pressed more into me causing an aggressive growl to leave me. A gasp tried to get in his mouth, but instead my tongue slicked in between his teeth and found his. The moan that left his throat caused an enticing thought to go through my mind. My hands held him still as I moved him back against the chair and deepened the kiss with my body temperature spiking. His tongue rubbed mine cautiously when mine found the roof of his mouth and I instantly released a feral growl throughout my chest and throat.

The tingling going through me and the sudden growl I released caused a shock to go through me and I had to pull back. "Hah, Zoro?"

"Not now… I'm doing good…" The irritated grumble came out and I released Luffy's heated face feeling my hands cool off by the air.

"Huh?" I walked away and shook my arms as I soon leaned an arm against a cabinet as I calmed my mind.

"Sorry, Luffy… I stepped over my own limit…" The heat coursing through my body built up in the pit of my stomach, ready to give me a major hard on at any moment. No movement was made and silence followed into the air.

"It's okay…" His voice was soft and I soon calmed my breathing. By deeming myself good to go, I walked away from the cabinet to cross my arms.

"We should get back to class now."

"Yeah!" He hopped up on his feet with arms finding my arm. "Oh, Zoro."

"What is it?" A smile found me as he was his usual ball of energy.

"Since I am yours and your mine… does that mean we are dating?" We paused in the hallway, well I stopped and he had to too being attached to my arm and all.

"Shit head seriously needs to stop teaching you stuff…" A chuckle left him and he soon went off on a different subject, dropping the question. Arms soon began waving around as we made our way to the gym to see if the class came inside yet.


	6. Scripture 5

**Holy Innocence**

**Scripture 5**

"Did you do something?" A glare landed on me as I was sitting down and enjoying my dinner. Luffy had got up for seconds with Usopp being dragged with him against his will; like usual.

"What are you talking about, cheese head?" I asked out and his eyes didn't leave me as he threw his thumb towards a certain bouncing brunette.

"Luffy… he's been asking me stuff for the past two days… I know he gets interested into things, but this is serious…" A worried scrunch went to his face as he soon crossed his arms. "So what did you do?"

"What makes you think I did it?"

"He's been asking about dating… you are the only one he is close enough to." Teeth showed as he began to tap his foot loudly in the already overbearing room.

"What? Dating? Stop putting words in to his head!" I let out a growl as I remembered how Luffy would say random things and could only know them by one person.

"He had started it! He asked what to say to someone he likes. I was caught off-guard, but still told him things. This last time though, he asked how to get someone to be with them as in a relationship kind of way. Talk about shocking me!" My eyes watched him as he said that and then they moved to a bouncing brunette that held a grin and was waiting for food. Brown eyes caught a hold of my gaze causing his grin to widen and grow with a hand shooting up to wave at me. A smile touched my lips as I waved back at him lightly before I heard a snort. "Just ask him out."

"What?"

"Don't try to hide it or play around it. I can tell you guys have been getting closer together. Just ask him out… He's liable to say yes in a heartbeat." A loud laugh went into the air and I noticed Luffy and Usopp coming back. "You better do it or do something to make him feel a bit better."

"Shut it, shitty bastard." My growl was loud enough that Luffy heard it when he got back to the table.

"Are you guys fighting again?!" He asked out with his tray of food setting next to mine.

"No." I grumbled out with a bite to the last bit of my food. As he finally sat down and began to converse with the others, I let my leg press against his before rubbing lightly. My eyes watched him listen to Usopp and I saw the face relax more as his leg pressed back. Eyes glanced to mine and I gazed away with heat lightly touching my cheeks from getting caught staring at him.

_There is no way I could just ask him to be my boyfriend…_

_I did call him mine though…_

_Agh! It's not the same!_

"Since tomorrow is Saturday, I asked Father Franky if we could go out and he agreed! Even Zoro can go since he has been on good behavior!" I let a finger go in the air and twirl it.

"Woo-hoo…" The sarcastic excitement was there and I felt Luffy punch my arm. "Ow." I looked at him before regretting it when his pouting face found me.

"You should be excited! I've been looking forward to this for the past two weeks!" The pout stayed on his face as he gave me a serious gaze.

"Right, right…" I waved my hands at him trying to show him I understand. My hand grabbed my finished tray before standing up. "Well if you need me, I'll be in our room." While walking away I heard a whine from Luffy about leaving early before stating he would join me in a few minutes. My hand went up and did a wave motion as I put my tray where it belongs so the people could wash the dishes on it.

There weren't a lot of students in the hallways as I made my way up the stairs. Everyone mostly stayed in the dining hall until all their friends finished or if they had friends in different dorms they would finish early to meet up with them somewhere for the extra time they have. The walk to my room was calm as no one was really on the floor. Opening the door with my key took a second before I walked in and slowly began closing it behind me. The door stopped and I turned to see a toothy grin blaring loudly at me.

"I told you it was only going to be a few minutes!" Luffy bounded into the room as I closed it all the way behind me, locking it out of habit. "Anyways, you walk real slowly, Zoro!"

"Maybe I'm waiting for you to catch up." I mentioned as I headed for my bed to soon plop myself on to it with arms behind my head and eyes closing.

"I doubt it." A movement on my bed had me notified that he was climbing onto it. "You like taking your time."

"That I do." My eye peaked out to see brown eyes staring to me with a smile caressing his face. "It's more enjoyable slow paced." My eye slipped closed before I felt a weight on my chest.

"You were fighting with Sanji again, weren't you?" My eyebrows furrowed before I let out a deep sigh.

"You don't let things go very easily, do you?"

"Not if there important."

"It's not."

"It is! I don't like when friends fight!" When my eyes found him, he held that pout of his again. Another sigh left me as I soon let one of my hand's fingers move through his hair and let my palm rest over his eye. A short complaint was made, but I gripped his hair lightly which got the message across to be quiet. His other eye was closed as he seemed confused with what I was doing. "Zoro, what are you do—?"

"When I said be mine…" I paused after interrupting him to let him get focused. "I meant it." My hand moved along his head before returning back behind my head. His eyes tried to look into mine, but I looked away with a slight pout of my own.

"So we are…?"

"Yes, Luffy, you're my bo—." The shyness I felt appeared like a wild fire on my cheeks as I couldn't finish the word. Never in my life had I thought that I would claim someone as my _"boyfriend"_. I maybe thought about the whole girlfriend thing, but I never found anyone in my interest. Luffy is different and claiming him as mine does not bother me as much as I thought it would in the beginning. Arms went around my chest and I felt a face stick to my neck and begin to rub.

"Zoro!" The happiness was evident and I grumbled out lightly with red cheeks.

"Ah, quit that…" The grumble left me as I moved my hands in a lazy manner to push him back. A chuckle left him before he pulled back with hands grasping my face.

"I'm really happy though!" A pout was on him and I felt myself pout as he squished my face together.

"I can tell."

"Zoro… I wa-wanna celebrate!" Red went on his cheeks before he moved to grip my robe.

"How d'ya wanna celebrate?" I asked in a curious manner before he moved off of me and tugged me up. Curiosity still was hitting me as I soon felt him tug on my robes a little. "Alright, I'm taking it off." I told him in a confused voice while tossing it next to me with a tank top only on me now (and pants of course). His was off and showed his light blue tank top. He climbed onto the bed with a tug to my arm making move to sit on the bed as well with legs spread out around him. "I'm not following, Luffy." His body shifted lightly before he crawled over and sat on my lap again. His hand found mine with a slight squeeze before moving it. When I felt it cup a warm pulsating object I felt my senses heighten and my hormones begin to swarm me. "Are you sure?"

"Please…" The quiet begging had me shuddering before smirking.

"Hold on, Imma sit against the wall." Our bodies stayed together as I moved us a few inches over so I could rest against the wall. My hand moved along his cheek with a smirk up at him. "Much better." Lips found mine in an eager way and I accepted with my tongue lunging into the awaiting mouth. My hand stayed cupping his arousal even when his hand moved to go around my neck as he moved closer to my body. Hips began moving to get friction against his confined cock. "What got you so hot?" The question left my lips when we pulled away from the kiss.

My answer was a very needy moan and whine of complaint as I did not advance. "Z-Zoro…"

"Impatient." My hand griped onto his boyhood, causing a gasp of surprise to leave him before shifting into my grasp. A chuckle left me as I let my lips lay against his and my free hand moved his tank top up to rub a hard nipple. Moans and groans left him in our kiss as I let both hands rub the designated places.

"Nnha…" A moan left him when I began to undo his pants.

"In what way do you want me to please you?" I asked in my husky voice against his ear. A shudder went through him as he gasped out lightly when I pinched his nipple.

"I-I don't care…"

_**Sex.**_

_Damn it, no, not that far…. Take it slow…_

_Stupid high sex drive…_

"Alright then." I deemed using my mouth was okay for this special occasion. My hands moved to set him onto his back with his head propped on my pillow.

"Z-Zoro?!" Slight worry lined him and I gave him a reassuring look.

"Stop fretting… I'm only making you feel good." His cock sprung out when I pulled his pants and underwear down. A hitch of breath came from him as he watched me curiously. "Relax and enjoy it." I told him before grasping his penis and licking up the shaft. Legs shifted, hips bucked, body arched, and a moan released from his mouth. "Ssshh, keep it down, Luffy." He shifted to gaze at me with panting breaths and lustful eyes.

"I-I can't help it… it felt, hah, really good!" a blush tickled my cheeks at the sudden compliment.

"Try to keep it down, don't wanna get caught." He shook his head before he looked around to find something. A snort left me before I tugged his shirt off and held it out for him. "Try this." His hands gripped onto it to soon shove it in his mouth. A satisfied smirk left me as I let my tongue slide along the underside of his penis and received a muffled moan. Perfect.

My lips began to suck lightly on the side before moving to let my tongue slide on the tip. Hips shifted up causing me to place a hand on one of his hips as the other began to rub his length. Moans were soaked into his shirt as I soon felt a hand in my hair. Legs began to move and shake before his body arched when I took him into my mouth. I began to bob my head with hard sucks to him and I loved hearing his moans, even if they are muffled.

My pants began to tighten as I felt his body squirm and try to thrust into my mouth. The fingers holding onto my hair tightened before trying to pull me away. A smirk left me as he was about to remove the shirt, but I stopped his hand as I deep throated and began to hum. Muffled complaints came along with tugging before he tensed, arched his body, moaned deeply into the shirt and came into my awaiting mouth. I gulped it quickly down and hid the disgust of the taste on my face as I pulled back with a wipe to my mouth.

"I was trying to warn you!" He huffed to me before he continued his heavy panting that calmed slowly.

"I know." I licked my lips with hands releasing him as I soon moved them to beside each side of his head. "But I wanted you to cum in my mouth so I stopped you." A grin graced my face as he blushed at what I said. "Feel better?"

"What about Zoro?" Hands found my tank top in a vice grip as he gazed to me with curiosity.

"I can take care of myself…"

"But then I will feel bad…"

"I can show you how to give me a hand job." A deep blush was on him from the word before he slowly nodded. "Okay, let me sit so it is easier for you." My back found the wall again as he moved onto his knees to put his pants back on. "Let me see your hand." I waved him over as he crawled to me before sitting in front of me. His hand set out as I soon took it and slowly placed his palm onto my hard on. His face flushed red and his hand twitched against me. "If you don't want to, just let me know."

"I-I want too…" The confidence was there, but his shy and innocent side was also showing.

"Rub." I moved my hand as I let him do it only to feel the hesitant hand slide up and down. A groan left me and he paused as he gazed in concern. A chuckle left me as I pulled him forward. "You're doing great." I kissed his lips lightly as I felt the rubbing continue along my confined cock. The moan that stuck in my throat sounded like a growl and I noticed him shudder.

"I wanna please you more." A whisper and a slight tug to my pants band had me rub his cheek.

"Do what you please." Brown eyes were lightly shocked before coming nervous as the button and zipper on my pants came undone. Lips found mine as he moaned lightly from my tongue and I let out a light gasp. My eyes squeezed shut and I let my head go back as his fingers gripped onto my cock; skin to skin contact.

"Zoro?"

"God damn… continue, Luffy…" A pant left me as I felt my toes curl from the contact I have been anticipating. The hand began to slide up and down lightly before I hissed out. "Do we have any lotion in here?" I asked him and he gazed to me before nodding quickly before jumping off the bed to get what was needed. As he came back, he noticed my penis standing up at attention and he blushed.

"You're so big, Zoro." He commented and I chuckled at him as he got onto the bed.

"Thank you… now put some lotion on your hand." He did before setting the lotion down and gripped my erection. "Ah, fuck…" My head resounded with a 'thwack' against the wall as I let out one of my growling moans.

"D-did it hurt?"

"No," I grabbed his shoulder before moving him to kiss my lips. "Can you rub harder and a little faster?" The grip tightened before he began pumping faster causing me to bite my lip as I moaned in my throat. A blush was on him as he squirmed lightly, so I let my hand grip his crotch area to feel him hard again. "Oh ho, what do we have here?"

"Mmhaa…" his hand paused as his whole body shook in surprise. "I'm supposed to be pleasing, hah, Zoro."

"Do what you want, but let me do what I want too." I whispered huskily in his ear earning a moan and then his hand began to move again. His other hand gripped my shoulder as he leaned his hips towards my hand. A chuckle left me as I soon let out a slight moan before pulling him to my lap. He squeaked and then groaned when I pulled him back out of his pants.

"Zoro~!"

A chuckle left me as I soon moved his hand before gripping our cocks together. The surprise jump that went through him soon made him moan with his whole face flushing red. Panting began to pick up out of his mouth as he gazed at me with slight confusion. A light chuckle left me as I lightly gripped, "feel good?"

"B-but I wanted to—!"

"You can, go ahead." I felt his hesitant hand on both our lengths right above my hand. A shudder left him with a slight buck of his hips. "Impatient, aren't we?"

"I-it feels, hah, good." The lust gaze he gave me drove me nuts and I could feel how my cock pulsated in a pleased manner. He lightly shifted and the surprised look went to my penis. "It just—!"

"It's pleased to be held by you." I moved it again to see him shiver before I began moving my hand. It was lightly pushing his hand off, but he didn't seem to mind as I soon saw the hand move to grip my shoulder.

"Ah!" He moaned out with his body arching forward and his breath in my ear. "It feels good for some, hah, reason." Wet lips rested against my neck and I moved my mouth to kiss his exposed neck while my hand kept moving. Moans left his mouth as he moved his hips in a thrust and I felt my teeth soon grit as I felt my stomach begin to boil.

"Fuck…" I whispered out with a grunt as I made sure to move my hand forward.

"Ah! Zoro, it's going to, hah—Ah!" My teeth found his shoulder as I kept up my 'handy' work on our erections. A growl like moan left my throat and he soon let out a shout of release causing me to buck up and cum along with him.

"Shit, do I need to tape your mouth or something? We, hah, could have got caught!"

"Tha-that was amazing…" I let my irritated face pull back to gaze at his flustered face. His eyes stared between us, I joined him and realized our semen was all over my hand and cocks.

"We should go shower…" I thought about what I said before shaking my head. "You can go take a—."

"Shower with me!" Hands had my tank top in a grip as he looked to me with blushing cheeks.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! It will help us get used to seeing each other and it will help with the whole getting heated thing!" A chuckle left me as he spoke out in a quick manner and almost stuttered on his words.

"Alright, alright… Let's go shower…." A grin was on him as I released my hand and we both moved to the bathroom to take a shower.


	7. Scripture 6

**Sorry for the delay! Have been switching animes and pairings, but I am back to this pairing and was able to finish this chapter and will work on the next one!**

**Robin: We have missed you.**

**Gomen, I do hope you enjoy the latest chappie!**

**Vivi: Enjoy! Enjoy! Enjoy!**

***pushes play***

* * *

**Holy Innocence**

**Scripture 6**

"Ugh, it feels so weird being out here in the city…" A bunch of girls just began giggling as Luffy and I waited for Sanji and Usopp to meet us up since they had last minute things to do this morning. The group of girls started moving closer and I quickly grasped Luffy's hand with a protective stance.

"Zoro?" Brown eyes gazed up at me as he was confused on my hand.

"I would like to avoid any woman flirting with you or me." A blush appeared on his face as he held my hand while gazing back towards the direction the other two should be coming from. The girls stopped as they noticed our actions and began to show frowns before disappearing.

_Thank gods…._

Yesterday, after we celebrated Luffy's way, we showered and it took every piece of control in me not to jump him. Luffy was naked right in front of me with such nice globes of an ass that it was driving me crazy. Luckily, since I had already came, my little man seemed content with the view as he was still hazed from the nice foreplay. But good gods, I couldn't stop thinking about it and I even dreamed about, which I had to get rid of a certain wood this morning.

"Sanji! Usopp!" My little boyfriend shouted up with a wide grin and a hand waving around. Little hops came from him as the two waved back to us and soon we met them halfway with me being dragged.

"Since the movie doesn't start until four, I was thinking we could do lunch and walk around afterwards." A cigarette found Sanji's mouth after he stated that out with a lighter soon finding the end.

"Sounds good!" Luffy stated up whilst leaning against me with a grin finding me. A shrug left me as I didn't really care what we did.

"Whatever you want." The words changed his short pout to a huge grin and he tugged me.

"Let's go to Baratie!" A shout left him before we all began to cross the street to the restaurant that was in view. Our feet stepped inside and we were greeted immediately before getting seated.

* * *

"Luffy, I don't want to go in… Let me wait out here for you to get fresh air because the damn movie theatre was hot as hell." My thumb pointed to a bench as him and Usopp wanted to go into a type of 'supernatural' store. Sanji escaped to a store down the road saying he saw something he liked and waited to get after the movie.

"Okay! We won't be too long!" The two went in and I moved to sit down with an ankle finding my knee. Finally, my body began to relax as I took in the busy streets and the cooling of maybe two degrees, but it was better than nothing in this heat wave. A sigh of relief left me as my head rested back with eyes closed.

"I only know one person who has green hair!" A familiar voice entered my ears as I soon lifted my head to peer at three grinning faces.

"Kohza, Saga, Johnny!" My feet moved me from the bench as I moved to them with hands connecting and a half hug. "Where's Osaka?"

"He went with one of the other guy's to pick up a delivery." Johnny told me as I soon stood back after greeting them all.

"Where the fucking Hell have you been, Roronoa?!" Saga asked out in a big fashion and I laughed to wave a hand.

"You wouldn't believe it even if I told you." A laugh left them by the fact they probably knew I was right.

"Zoro!" Arms found one of mine as I peered down to a happy face. "They got this real neat store down the block! The store owner recommended it—!" A sudden realization hit him as he stopped and soon faced the three in front of me.

"Got a little leech there, huh?" Kohza asked out and they all laughed out.

"Brave enough to say his first name too." Johnny piped in with a finger pointing up like a fact.

"Who are they?" Brown eyes looked at me all confused as he stayed attached.

"These are my friends from Remington… Johnny, Saga, and Kohza. Guys this is Luffy." Saga gave a look before he waved a hand out towards us.

"Another fan girl?"

"Fan girl?" Luffy piped up in confusion.

"Oh wait, mistaken, fan boy!" Eyes stared at him and I let them know I was shooting a glare at them.

"Leave Luffy alone." They all moved a gaze away with hands waving up.

"Hai, hai, Roronoa!"

"Why do they call you Roronoa?" My free hand moved to pet his hair back and he complained.

"Don't worry about it. What store are we going to next?"

"Well, it's an antique shop, but we also have to stop at Cathy's to pick up a new robe Usopp ordered." My eyebrow rose before nodding to him when he shrugged to me.

"Fine, fine."

"Robe?" A confused voice came from Saga as he was puzzled to the word.

"Yeah, robe…" Luffy spoke out and before I could stop him he started talking again. "You know, for school… it's a requirement."

"Luffy, you don't need to explain it." I told him but I heard a foot stepping forward and looked to see Saga moved forward.

"School?"

"Yeah, the Baptist boarding school." My hand found my face as Luffy just said that out loud. A silence was in the air before hollers of laughter left my three 'friends'.

"B-Baptist?! Oh this is rich!"

"The guys are going to love this!"

"Roronoa at a religious school?!"

"Here we go…" I groaned out before tugging on the arms on mine to move away. "We are leaving."

"What's funny?" Luffy was confused and I heard a foot move forward.

"Is that why he clings to you? Having withdrawals?" My body froze and I tried to keep myself calm, but I lost it when he spoke again. "Is he your sex toy?" My fist found Saga's face and I felt hands grab onto my shirt.

"Zoro! Don't! No violence!"

"What the fuck did you just call Luffy?!" I shouted to him with Kohza and Johnny by him with looks to me. "You can call me whatever the fuck you want, but you say any more about Luffy I will personally take care of you like I took care of Bellamy! Got me?!" The two helped Saga up as he was stumbling to his feet. "_**You fucking got me**_?!" Nods came from them as I kept a harsh glare on them. "Get lost!" They scrambled down the street and I held my fists to my sides as I watched them retreat.

"You promised me that you wouldn't—!"

"That wasn't a fight _that _was called punching someone for calling my boyfriend something he is not!" My eyes met surprised brown ones as he soon blushed deeply. I rethought my sentence before I looked away and turned away to walk down the sidewalk.

"You said it!" Arms found one of mine as he tried to look to my heated face.

"Yeah, yeah… don't bring it up."

"That's the first time you said the word!" We headed down the sidewalk and I complained to him how he kept mentioning it. The subject was soon dropped by him laughing and then silence found us. "If…" he began with a face away from me, "if it was just one punch… then I guess it is okay…" A look was suddenly to me with sharp eyes. "Seriously though, no fighting!" A roll of my eyes had him pout to me with a short whine and I soon leant down to give a kiss to his forehead.

"I already made the promise…" I told him and we found the store he wanted to explore to find Sanji and Usopp in there as well.

"Sorry I left without saying anything, Luffy. I thought I'd go ahead and grab my robe." A bag was shaken to prove the fact and we stopped before them.

"It's okay, we ran into some people Zoro knew." Looks were at me and I glanced at the two people in front of me.

"How'd that go?"

"Not good."

"Luffy, just drop it. They left, we're here, and then we go back to school. This is why I hated the idea of coming out here." A groan left me as I had fingers pinching the bridge of my nose.

"We could leave… I don't have to look." I looked to sad eyes and I closed mine before sighing out.

"No, Luffy," my hand rested on his head as I petted his hair back. "You want to look around, so go look. I will just wait outside or something." A grin appeared on him when I gazed back to him and he grabbed Usopp.

"Let's check it out then!" The two ran in and I smelled the smoke coming from the newly lit cigarette.

"Old friends?"

"Shut it."

"I met some of my old friends when I first was sent to this school." A silence drew over us as I soon gave a glance to Sanji. "They got a big kick out of it, but I shrugged to them saying it was something I had to do to get out on the streets again."

"But you changed your mind…" He didn't have to say it because by the look on his face you could tell he had.

"Yeah… My old man would be proud that I finally straightened myself up like I have." A long drag soon came from him as he savored his cigarette before letting out the smoke. "You're from Remington, right?"

"Was."

"I thought your name was familiar… Big bad Roronoa, huh?" A chuckle left him at his own amusement with the cancer stick finding his lips. "A feared man in Remington."

"I stood out, so a lot of people challenged me to only get whipped." A snort left him before I released one as well. The busy streets were calming down and I was enjoying the air.

"The thing about Bellamy… is that true?"

"If you wish to believe, I guess." A shrug rolled through my shoulders before I sensed a blue eye staring hard at me.

"Was he the reason you were put into the school?" Smoke blew out the rest of the way after he asked the question.

"Yeah, ran and told his mommy while still attached at the nipple." A snort left the man next to me as I soon leaned back to look up at the sky. "It's not like I was going to kill him, just smash him against a few brick walls to get my point across."

"Point?"

"Don't interfere with business deals. It's the number one rule in Remington. If a business deal has been set, you don't fuck with it. Well, he fucked with one of my business deals and I was not going to let it fly by me." A rough grunt left me as my arms crossed and I felt myself remembering the shitty life I had grown accustomed to, not to mention how my reputation was destroyed. The idiots would not be able to let this stay on the DL (downlow) for the life of them, plus I wasn't able to beat the shit out of them to stay quiet.

"I'm from East District, so it's similar in a way." My eyes found blonde hair as the cigarette was nearly finished.

"It's a bit nicer than Remington."

"Just a bit." Silence followed as we reminisced on our pasts before the door of the store chimed.

"We're done!" Usopp chirped up and I noticed the two had bought some things from inside.

"What did you buy now?" Sanji asked in a grunt before lifting a leg to snuff the cigarette out on his shoe. A whine of complaint came from the boy he was talking to and I felt arms on one of mine.

"I got some cool things!" The bag was shifted to be opened and I got a peek before brown eyes caught mine. "I will have to show you them when we get back!"

"Anywhere else?" I gave off a faint smile and I got eyes staring at me before a pout.

"Do you want to go anywhere?"

"Nah, I'm good with following you around." My arm wrapped around his waist to bring him close to me with a glare shooting out to a group of girls. A chuckle left my boyfriend as arms went around my waist.

"You're so silly, Zoro!" Laughter shuddered through his body before I was moved to another store he noticed. I know I said I wanted to leave, but I knew he wanted to look around some more before dark.

"Wait up!" Usopp shouted from behind and I heard feet begin to move to catch up with us.

"Beautiful ladies~!" Sanji stated with feet scratching the ground as he twirled around.

_Yeah, seems normal enough and better than my past life._


	8. Scripture 7

**Alright, i am updating!**

**Vivi: again? You just updated a couple days ago!**

**I know, but I have been on a mean streak with this story! The juices are flowing! So I decided to update another chappie since the last one took a long time to update! A little treat I guess you can say!**

**Robin: That is nice of you, Writer-san.**

**Aw~! Thanks, Robin! Oh! It's a bit Rated M in this chappie, not a whole lot! Plus for the next few chappies, they will be shorter than normal. Not trying to be cruel with them, but it just felt... right ending the chapters at certain points.**

**Vivi: So... things start to boil with angst?**

**In a sense, yes, starting this chappie! It's a bit fast paced, but don't worry the story is not going to be over in just a few chapters, no! It will go oooooooonnn~! *Titanic music***

**Robin: Well, I guess we should not waste too much time.**

**Ah! You are right! I hope you all enjoy this chappie! I may be able to update again real soon if my juices don't stop flowing!**

**Vivi: Well, on with the chappie! *giggles***

**Enjoy! *smiles big***

* * *

**Holy Innocence**

**Scripture 7**

"Ngh… hah… Z-Zoro~!"

"Ssh, Luffy." Another moan came from my boyfriend as my hand stroked both of us together. Fingers tried to scrape what nails he into my biceps as I laid kisses on his neck. His body began to squirm under me before he arched up and I had to pull his head back by his hair. My lips pressed against his in a hard kiss as I felt the loud moan enter my mouth as he came onto my fingers. A shiver went through my body as I let out my moan in his mouth before feeling my own release. My lips pulled away to let our pants mix together as I stroked until we were finished.

Lips smacked against mine again and I felt myself want to smirk as soon as legs wrapped around me. Luffy always was lovely-dovey and looked to so innocent even when we have done this a few times already, well since after the first time. My tongue decided to push into his mouth and he groaned from the infiltration. After a few minutes of my tongue attacking his mouth, I pulled back with a lick to my lips.

"Want to go shower now? Dinner is soon." I mentioned with lips pressing against his cheek as my eyes were closed.

"Mh!" A nod came from him and I pulled back to look at him.

_My heart won't stop fluttering._

"Is Zoro going to give me more kisses in the shower?!" An innocent smile was on him and I snorted before pulling off of him.

"I don't know; is Luffy going to give me more kisses?" I teased with his sentence whilst making my way to the bathroom.

"Bunch of kisses!" Arms found one of my arms as we moved into the bathroom to start a shower up.

After our shower, we made our way down to the dining hall to grab something to eat before joining everyone at our table. A conversation piped up and I was actually curious about it so I joined in. The table was laughing to something Usopp said before I had looked behind the guy's head to see something. Eyes stared at me and a smirk dawned lips as I made eye contact. A scowl was on me as I was about to turn away, but a hand was waved at me. My eyebrow rose before I gave a look to answer him, but a certain dark haired male smirked next to him.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked as I stood up and moved away from the table.

"I will be back." My hand rested on brown locks as I avoided curious eyes before moving away. Kaku had moved out into the hallway where I soon found myself and made my way over to him. "What do you want?" A light growl came from me as I was getting tired of his little games.

"Make a deal with me, Zoro-boy."

"Deal?"

"I'm sure you are making deals, Mr. Big and Bad Roronoa." A smirk lined his face and I glared upon him. "According to my sources, Remington business is doing horrible now that one of their crime and trade bosses is gone. You were the best and lets just say, the holy life is not for you." The shit eating grin on his face made me keep a glare on him.

"What are you implying then?"

"Simple… I have a lot of power. I can get you out of here and get you back into Remington. The rumor of you being here will be changed to you having to go undercover to meet up with me for a 'secret deal' and everything will be back to normal." A shrug left his shoulders as he stood there with a stare at me.

"What if I refuse?"

"I will expose your little relationship with little Luffy and have him dragged down as well." My eyes widened and I let out a growl at him with fists to my sides.

"Leave Luffy out of this!" I told him in a snap, but made sure my voice was low.

"Then accept my proposition." He stated like it was the easiest decision in the world. "Little Luffy will be left out of it as long as I can get you back out there." A finger pointed at me as he let a serious look come onto his face. "You are like a support for a table, without you the table falls over if too much weight on one side or it will eventually collapse. Remington needs you back to support it before it collapses. Getting you out of here won't be too much trouble for me since I have many ways." My teeth gritted as I thought about this and knew I was never going to get away from that damned place. "Decide now so I can get you out of this place by the end of the week."

"If I accept, Luffy will be left alone? _Even_ after I am gone, no one will bother him even your _friend_?" A frown was on his face before he sighed out with a hand waving out.

"I will accept that, anything else?"

"No… I accept." A grin was back on his face as I let out those words and his hand was set out. My grasped his as he kept his shit eating grin plastered in place.

"Glad to do business with you." When I let go, I turned away to make my way back to the dining hall. "Enjoy your last week, Zoro-boy." I shot a glare back at him as I entered the loud room and returned to my spot.

"What was that about?" Luffy asked and I gave him a smile before ruffling his hair.

"Nothing important!" A chuckle left him as he was grinning really wide before I scooted my food to him. "Here, I ate a big lunch so you can finish the rest of my dinner."

"Yahoo! Thank you!" The smile stayed on me as I watched him dig in before getting up to dump his tray. Usopp joined him with another story shooting out of his mouth.

"I saw Kaku leave out before you." My eyes met a blue one as I rested an elbow down and my hand held my chin.

"Really? I didn't know. I just had to take a quick piss." A swirly eyebrow popped up before he shook his head at me.

"Luffy might not have notice your quick change in atmosphere, but I sure did. Don't hide something like it's nothing."

"It's nothing to you, shitty bastard." I stood to leave and heard a shout behind me.

"Wait up Zoro!" Arms found one of mine as I noticed Luffy waving to the others. "See ya later!" My eyes made contact with a certain orange haired male, but I turned away with a scowl.

* * *

_Time needs to slow down… I'm not ready to leave yet._

Wednesday was here and I rested back on my bed arms behind my head as I heard the shower going. Usopp was using our shower since theirs had been broke and won't be fixed until tomorrow. The curly-brow would be here in a moment to take one as well after his roommate. Luffy decided to join the blonde to keep him company and asked if I wanted to join, but said I needed to be here in case something happened to Usopp. He agreed and told me it was a great idea, but really I just knew I would be alone to think.

The thought of leaving here was making me feel sick to my stomach. If in the beginning, I would have made the deal hands down, no questions asked. It's different now, I have something here to look forward to everyday and now I am being torn away from it. Kaku made contact with me to say he would pick me up early Saturday morning, around five, to send me off. I wasn't going to tell Luffy because I knew he would want to do something to keep me here. The only reason I am going back is to keep Luffy safe and out of harm's way.

I have been here for, what was it now? A month? Maybe a little over? It just didn't feel like it, it felt like I have been here for at least six months, but no… In a short amount of time; I was put into this, questioned my own sexuality, fell in love, got a boyfriend, and now I have to leave. It was almost too much to handle in just one month! The thought of leaving Luffy really did make me want to throw up. He doesn't know and it hurt me knowing he was going to be hurt Saturday morning when he awakes and I am gone.

_Why?_

_Why does this have to happen?_

_I'm so happy with life and now all my happiness is being crushed._

"Just when I was actually happy for once…"

"Zoro?" I tilted my head to notice Sanji and Luffy now in the room. "Did you say something?"

"Not warning people when coming in." I grunted out whilst sitting up to rub the back of my head.

"Oh Zoro! Were you sleeping?! I thought you were supposed to be making sure Usopp was okay?!" Hands tugged at my shirt as my robe was hanging up on a hook on the wall.

"I wasn't sleeping." I told him with a grumble and he wiggled in his sport before jumping me in a hug.

"Zoro already napped today." He told me and I snorted before sighing as I wrapped an arm around him.

"Yes, I did, so why would I be napping now?"

"Zoro loves sleep?" A snort came from me before his head moved to connect our foreheads together. Chuckles left him and I heard a throat clear in the room.

"Don't ruin something, asshole." I told him before a head pulled to gaze at our friend in the room.

"I really don't want to see you two making out in front of me."

"Who's making out?" Usopp came out with his hair wrapped in a towel like a beehive on the top.

"No one. As soon as I am done with my shower, I am out of here." Blonde hair disappeared behind the bathroom door as he was serious about his remark. Arms crossed over Usopp's front as he gave a curious look to the door.

"Usopp! We should play a game!" A game was soon commenced and I decided to take up on the offer of joining.

_I am going to spend as much time with him as I can._


	9. Scripture 8

**Another! Another!**

**Vivi: Wow! I bet the readers will be excited about this!**

**I hope so! I am just rolling along with this, well for about five days I was stumped... but BAM! It came to me and yeah... it is flowing through me.**

**Robin: Interesting music choices...**

***blushes* I don't know why I love this song so much!**

**Vivi: Has a good beat to it and words.**

**Yeah, but Nicki Minaj ruins it all with her small part... the little cutie could have just did the song himself.**

**Robin: Hmmm, shall we move on with the chapter?**

**Ah, yes! The song doesn't associate with this chappie anyways. If you do listen to music then pick something like "My Love" by Sia. I listened to it when typing the angsty stuff, helps me feel all emotional and stuff.**

**Vivi: Here we go!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Holy Innocence**

**Scripture 8**

How could it already be Friday night?

A rough sigh left me as I felt a body press against me. Luffy and I like to take turns in sleeping in each other's beds and tonight it was mine. A giggle came from him before I moved to my side to face him as the moonlight from the window gave me enough light to see him.

"Usopp totally dropped it next." Luffy explained out with his story of what happened in a class I didn't have with him. A light smile was on me as I listened to the story before he told the ending of it and I snorted to show me finding the humor. We grew silent as we laid there staring at each other. "What should we do tomorrow?" A sting went through my chest as it felt like it was tightening around my heart.

"I don't care." I told him with my head moving to rest against his. It hurt knowing that I wasn't going to be here by the time he awoke in the morning. "Luffy," I started out as I kept my eyes closed and soon moved to tuck my head under his chin.

"What is it Zoro?"

"You know… I love you right?" A tense body formed before he squirmed, but held onto me.

"I kn-know… I love Zoro too." My arms tightened around his waist as I actually felt like crying from how much it hurt. "What's wrong, Zoro?"

"I love you no matter what's happens… Nothing will change that…" Fingers slid along my back as he shifted lightly.

"Zoro… you are kind of scaring me." Worry lined his voice and I shook my head as I rubbed my forehead against his neck.

"I feel like I should tell you…" A deep breath left him as he snuggled against me before relaxing. "I love you, Luffy."

"I love you too, Zoro."

_And I always will._

* * *

My lips touched a forehead before I moved to the door with my bag slung onto my shoulder. Before I passed my desk, I laid my key down with a folded piece of paper to him and stared at the robe I wore whilst being here. A tightening my chest stayed as I gazed back one more time at Luffy as he slept soundly on my bed. Tears actually threatened to come out again but I turned away with a calming breath.

"Goodbye, Luffy… I really do love you." My hand opened the door and I made my way down the stairs to the last floor.

The walk felt long and made me feel sicker every step I took. It felt like a dream walking down the steps and I would just walk into another world if I continued. Technically I would be in another world whenever I reached Remington. Though, it was like I was going to wake up and be lying with Luffy still in my arms.

What I wouldn't give to be able just to stay here. I know it felt like a nightmare when I first came here, but Luffy showed me something I had never felt. To actually love someone and want to be with someone was a very strong feeling in me now. But, I can't be with him because if I do then he will get into trouble. All of it would make me feel bad because I would be the one to blame for it all. I was the one who led him into temptation, but he would still be punished for being dragged into it. I couldn't be able to bear doing that to him; it was bad enough I am leaving without telling him.

Upon reaching the last floor, I noticed Kaku standing outside the doors as he waited for me to join him.

"Are you ready, Zoro-boy?" He asked out before I merely nodded feeling a certain eye on me. Kaku walked down the steps and I took the chance to glance back and peered into a blue eye. A type of anger was in that eye, but changed as he gazed upon my appearance. It must have been obvious on how I felt about the situation since the conflicting emotions stood out on my face. I turned away to head down the porch steps and headed to the awaiting car.

* * *

_Remington… you have not changed and you have not been missed._

The car had dropped me off in front of the old building I crashed in with the group of people I considered part of my group. Smoke lingered in the air as I stared at the man before me leaning against the brick railing off the steps to the building.

"Heard the story, man. Must have been hard to pretend you actually enjoyed being there." Saga spoke up as he was across from Kohza, who was smoking the cigarette.

"Sorry about the punch, had to do it. Keep my appearance and all." A roll of my shoulders was made from me as I gave him a smirk and he gave a smile.

"Totally understand." Hands waved out towards me before Kohza snuffed his cancer stick out.

"Your room has been left empty, awaiting your return." When I moved up the steps, an arm from Saga was over my shoulders and he laughed out.

"You totally have been missing it all! Chicks come by asking 'is Roronoa back yet'! Ever since they heard you went on some type of secret business trip to a holy place, they have been creaming themselves to get with you!" A snort left me as we began to discuss some unimportant things on our way down the steps to the basement where held the main gathering area and my piece of shit room.

"We will let you settle in and all."

"Meeting will be at noon." I mentioned after Kohza told me to settle in and a light flickered completely on to show my room. A nod left both of them before the door shut and my bag bounced on the bed, causing dust to stir lightly.

Disgust washed over me as I remembered my words on having to act out when I actually enjoyed being there. I shook my head before moving clothes back in drawers where I noticed some of my other clothes still in them. When I put my iPod on top of the dresser I searched in bag for anything else and pulled out a little piece of paper. Writing was on it and a small smile reached my lips staring at the writing I first saw when I entered the room back at the school.

"Luffy…" The name left me as I soon sat down and let my hands cover my face. "I already miss you…" I whispered out with my teeth biting into my bottom lip as I tried not to cry. I also began to wonder if he was awake yet, since it takes a good thirty minutes to an hour to get to Remington from the school. Part of me hoped not, but knew it was inevitable. I just didn't want him to get hurt, but in the end he was going to be.

_I am the one to blame._


	10. Scripture 9

"_Luffy,_

_I'm not one to write letters or notes or any type of writing, let's face it I'm the kind of guy who hates this. But…, I feel the need to explain something out to you. If you haven't noticed by now, then I will tell you._

_I have left. I am gone._

_Please, understand this meaning. Just the thought of leaving made me cringe, but I have done this for your wellbeing. If I had not… made _thatdeal_ then you would have been dragged down and ruined by everything that is my past and me. _

_I'm sorry._

_I wish I could have stayed._

_I'm sorry._

_Don't cry because by now I know you are. I don't know how many times I need to apologize, but I will keep doing it._

_I'm sorry._

_Everything I told you last night was true. I do deeply love you… I have never met someone like you, never thought I could actually be with someone like you. I was truly happy being with you and would never change that or want to change that._

_I'm so—y…_

_Oh, heh, it seems l—e I ended up crying too, sorry about the blotches. _

_Just remember Luffy, I will alw—s love you and would never e—r want to be with anyone but you._

_I love yo— so much._

_Please forgive –e._

_Zoro."_

* * *

**Holy innocence**

**Scripture 9**

"Great doing business with someone like you again, Roronoa."

"As to you as well, Wiper." My arms crossed as I sat on a pile of rubbish I had made into a chair in our gathering area on the main floor to do business. Business was never done in the basement because that's mainly where we would lounge about. If my men wanted to 'hook up' with a woman then they went to the upper floors, excluding certain rooms on the verge of falling apart.

"I brought what you needed and hope my trade item will be brought to me tomorrow." A look was on him as the tattoo on his face showed how many people he has killed in his life and was actually trailing down his neck.

"I met with Enel already, remember?" The item Wiper held was taken by Kohza and Saga approached the man. "Here it is all ready for you to take away."

"Ah! Magnificent!" The item was placed in his hands which brought a wider grin on his face. "Thank you for your cooperation, Roronoa." A bow was to me before I grunted out as a note to leave now. "Good day." The male left out through the doors and to my surprise another figure came in.

"Seems like you are living well, especially since you have only been back for a month." An annoyed grunt left me as I took a swig of my rum to then smack onto the arm rest.

"What do you want, Kaku?" Considering it was the weekend, it did not surprise me much to see him appear before me.

"Just checking on Remington and the bosses here." Saga and Kohza were a bit surprised seeing the male in person since he has a pretty big name. Which in a way was surprising why I didn't know this when I went to school with him, but then again he doesn't like his name paraded around; so I hear.

"I am well, now leave. I have no business with you." Eyebrows rose before relaxing as he smirked at me.

"Oh, but you do…"

"Speak." I told him with another swig to my booze.

"I want you to fully exterminate Bellamy. He is causing too many problems for business for everyone around here."

"Why should I do this for you?"

"I have brought a little compensation." A piece of paper was in his hand and he gave a smirk.

"Saga, Kohza, leave us." I stated as I knew it had to do with my short life in the school. They both eyed me before leaving the room and Kaku approached me with the paper soon gliding at me. It landed on my lap and I picked it up to realize it was a picture.

"Fall pictures." He mentioned as I looked upon a grin Luffy had spread across his face. "He is safe… and shall _stay_ safe as long as you do this for me." A scowl was on my face as I pierced a glare at him.

"All dirty games…" I spat out like venom, but merely kept my eyes on the picture. "Fine, I will do it."

"I am glad we could come to an agreement, _Roronoa_." A smirk was on Kaku's face as I gazed up at him before grunting out.

"Get out of my sight."

"I want it done by next Sunday. Good day, Zoro-boy." The light tease made me growl out, but only caused him to chuckle with the door closing behind him. Feet were made by the steps and I tilted the picture down and out of view.

"We are taking out Bellamy?" Saga asked out as the two were by the doorway of the hall to the stairs.

"Yeah, but just us three will suffice for this mission. No use bringing the others in it when such a simple task can be done by us." A snort left them both before I notice Kohza moved to the front door with his cigarette pack coming out. I noticed the exchange of the two before Kohza fully exited and Saga was next to me.

"You are hiding something important."

"It is not a concern."

"It is a weakness." I noticed his eyes gazing to the picture in my hand and I faced it down even more. "Is it that Luffy person from before?" I stood and moved towards the front door.

"Drop it, Saga."

"Don't tell me you are risking our lives for a _boy_?" I stopped and gave a harsh glare.

"Then don't do it, I will do the whole damn thing myself!" The bite in my tone surprised him and the doors opened so I gazed to see Kohza blocking the door.

"We are not going to let you risk your life for some petty male who can't even defend himself." The picture found one of my jean pockets before a hand moved to pinch the bridge of my nose.

"It is neither of you two's concern what I do with myself."

"You are digging your grave."

"Like I said, keep your goddamn concerns out of this!" I shouted at the two and Saga approached from behind with hesitant steps.

"Why are you risking your life for him?!" Saga shouted and I abruptly turned with a harsh glare.

"I am in love him!" I shouted before receiving wide, surprised eyes. "Are you happy? Now you know that someone heartless can actually find love in the most troublesome times and places!" A growl rumbled in my chest as I kept his gaze and a posture that seemed like I was about to hurt someone. The silence drew on and I calmed myself before moving to see Kohza blowing out smoke with a look on his face.

"What day are we jumping our target?" A smirk hit the corner of my lips as he was grinning like an idiot.

"Kohza! You aren't serious!"

"It doesn't matter if the compensation is to protect someone he loves or more booze. Bellamy is pissing me off enough as it is." Kohza mentioned and looked past me before moving towards me. "I can stake out his local hang out so we could to a silent and accidental kill."

"The quieter the better."

"Fine!" Saga shouted up and I gazed to him to see hands in the air before a finger pointing at me. "I want the best kind of alcohol there is after this is done!" A scowl was on him, but it made me snort before I took a step back to face sideways.

"I will be counting on both of you."


	11. Scripture 10

**Holy Innocence**

**Scripture 10**

"The preparations are complete." Kohza faced the wall as my men were hollering out laughter and oblivious to the mission.

"Good, tell Saga to prepare himself. We leave in twenty." A nod left him as he pulled back with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. In a way, every time I saw him smoke, it reminds me off the damn shitty bastard and our curse fights. I could freely curse now, but it did not feel as fun when it was restricted and Luffy had to pull me away before it got worse.

… _Luffy… _

_You are safe, right?_

Once getting a signal from Saga; which consisted of a nod of his head, I got up and shooed the women surrounding me. It never gave me any interest to be surrounded by women, but Kohza thought it would be best to do it to show the guys they really could have any woman they want. I never lay any of them because I don't want anyone else but Luffy to be my first. It surprising, yes, but I never had interest in laying random women and now I don't even want to be near a woman. Granit, yes I have made out with a woman, but that was before I met Luffy.

Most of my men questioned where I was going before I felt hands on my arm. "I am taking him away upstairs for a little breather!" A woman with striking orange hair made a little sway of her body and my men did not question. I went along with it as we moved up the steps to the main floor and she released me.

"Thanks, Nami."

"My money?"

"Of course, of course!" Kohza waved his hands before pulling out a coin purse most likely filled with paper money. "Here; for getting him out of there with no questions and for getting us the blueprints of the building." A hand snatched the pouch before pulling it open to peek inside.

"Good luck, boys!" A sly smile was on her as she seemed content with the money she received. The door to outside closed behind her and Kohza snorted with a shake of his head.

"Good thief, but very pricey."

"If you are good at what you do then you might as well set your price high. If someone needs something really bad they will pay it." I mentioned and a shrug came from him before a cigarette made its way to his lips. "What are you doing?" He blinked a couple of times before pulling it away and dropping it to the ground.

"Sorry, habit."

"It's alright." My hand instinctively pulled out the picture I kept in my pocket. The grinning face was in front of my face as I viewed it with a tightening chest. Before another minute could pass, the picture was back where it belonged. "Let's get this over with." The front door opened and I walked out with Kohza following.

"Saga headed to the Intel room upstairs." An earwig was handed to me and I pushed the thing into my ear. My finger pushed against it and I stood in the night air.

"Saga?"

"_Hear you loud and clear!"_ A small smirk found me before I began making my way to the location.

The walk was long as Bellamy did not keep himself hidden inside a building, but instead they all partied in this little area surrounded by buildings. There were two entryways through alleyways, but we were going to use a building to get a clear shot in. Kohza stayed by an alleyway from across the street and I made my way up an old apartment complex. The building looked like it was about to fall apart, like everything else in Remington.

The gun I requested was leaning against the staircase and I grabbed the case before making my way up the steps whilst rubbing a gloved hand against my cheek. It was best not to leave finger prints if I have to leave the gun for any reason. The walk up to the fifth floor was long and luckily a room with a great view of the alleyway and the party of Bellamy's group was clearly visible. I began to pull out the sniper rifle before attaching the silencer at the end.

"_I'm moving in!"_ Kohza's voice came through the ear piece and I set the rifle on the window seal. The cap on the sight was taken off and thrown to the case before a finger found my ear as I pressed.

"Ready," though it was not necessary to say since I looked down the sights to see him moving down the alley. My eye followed him as he maneuvered cautiously to a trash bin and knocked it over before whistling loudly. The next thing I peered to was Bellamy as a boast came from him before he signaled his men. I assumed he was telling them to continue as he would go check it out. The safety was clicked off as I steadied my aim and was glad Kohza disappeared back onto the sidewalk. My finger rested on the trigger as I peered down the sight with deep breathing as I was about to take a deep breath in.

"_Hold! Hold! Don't fire!"_ Saga's came into my ear and I moved my hand on the barrel to my ear as the other was by the trigger.

"What?! I got a good sight!"

"_Zoro! It's a trap!"_ My body was startled and I immediately pulled back when the voice registered.

"L-Luffy?"

"_Kaku boasted how I was never going to see you again because you were going away somewhere for a long time!"_ A loud creak noise was behind me and I quickly put the gun onto the case and moved to an area where the floor from above caved in. I climbed up and rolled onto the floor before getting up.

"_People have infiltrated the building!"_ Kohza stated and I cursed under my breath as I quickly moved to the stairs and maneuvered up them.

They weren't the best type of stairs to move along or even stand on. A harsh breath into me happened as I had to jump up so I could continue to the roof. When I made it to my destination, I jumped to the next building (which was not that far) and moved to the metal, emergency stairs on the side. Once beginning to move down one level I viewed to see a certain orange haired male standing on the rooftop in a black suit and was joined by the damn bastard who wanted Luffy. My movements were quick as they would soon figure out I made my way here. Relief slightly washed over me when my boots found the ground of the grass next to the sidewalk.

"Zoro-boy," I faced up to peer at the man who called me as he shook a finger at me. "You misunderstand something… I merely was waiting for you to do the job so I could recruit you."

"Like I would work under someone like you." I glared to him as he was halfway down the stairs, but paused to talk to me.

"It surprises me that the boy was able to get away from the school." Kaku commented as he viewed down at me with a smirk. "Too bad, the deal has been broken."

"I won't let you even lay a look on him!" The growl left me fiercely as I wanted to get my point across to him.

"_Return back."_ My feet shifted hearing Saga before I turned away to run off to the building.

"You cannot hide, Zoro-boy!" The holler from behind me just made me fume, but I did not stop running. Luffy was there and I could feel my heart fluttering with anticipation. I knew Kaku would not follow me because there was no point really since he knew the location.

When I appeared to the building, I slowed to a stop and looked up at the door to feel my heart thumping away. My steps scratched against the sidewalk and steps as my hand soon found the door. The door was moved open for me to enter it and I stepped in with eyes landing onto a brown haired, brown eyed male.

"Zoro!" I caught the body flying at me, but lost my balance and fell to the floor and against the door. Arms held tightly around my neck and his legs held strong around my waist. "I missed you so much!" His face rubbed against my neck as I could tell he was trying not to cry.

"A-Alright… You probably want to ask a bunch of things and I missed you too, but this is un-fucking-comfortable." A chuckle left him as he pulled back with a grin spread across his face.

"Okay!" The chirp left him as he got up and helped me to stand. After I stood up, my hand found his head and I pulled him to me with a look away.

"Let's go to my room so I can explain." I mentioned and heard someone clearing their throat.

"What about the men?" Saga questioned in curiosity as he seemed a little more understanding on the relationship since he found out early in the week.

"Like I give a shit what they think." A shrug left me as I pulled away from my boyfriend and moved to the stairs. Without even saying anything, hands found my arm and luckily the stairs were big enough for both of us. Everyone was drinking, flirting, playing games, and overall having a blast. We maneuvered to my room and that's when I felt a nerve struck.

"Whoa! Roronoa finally going to lay a woman?!" The man shouted and caused the others to be at attention. It had to be a surprise since I never took a woman into my room, not even to make out with.

"Let's get a view of the beauty!" One said and I glared back at them before tugging Luffy on. Surprisingly, he did not make a peep when catcalls were made towards him as the so called 'beauty' and I ignored them. Luckily my men were so drunk they just swatted off my glare as nothing and continued. We entered the room and I shut the door behind before feeling hands clasp onto my shirt. A body pressed against mine and I noticed the slight tremble.

"You left…" A raspy whisper came from him and I felt my heart and stomach join up at my throat as it was hard to swallow. When I managed to do so, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him the closest he could get to me.

"I didn't want to drag you down with me."

"I could've cared less!" A fist hit my chest as he looked up at me with hurting eyes. My teeth gritted as I hated that I was the one who did this to him. "B-but…" he started out with calming eyes, "Sanji told me he saw you before you left and said you didn't want to. When he said that, I knew what you wrote was true because at first I almost really did not want to believe you left." The trembling grew to shaking and I held him in place as I closed my eyes in guilt. "I know… I know you were trying to save me… I know it was to save me from the school punishment and from Lucci." My hand gripped his shirt at the name and I soon stiffened when hands held my face. "That's why I wasn't mad…

"I was sad, but I understood and just hoped to see you. Sanji said it was impossible to even visit since this place is dangerous, so I was just going to wait for when I graduate to take you from here! Find a way to leave no trace so we could be together again!" Thumbs tugged on my skin and I opened my eyes to see his serious, but happy face. "I'm glad I could see Zoro, be with Zoro, and have the chance to kiss Zoro again." I was pulled to his lips and the fire in me sparked.

"Mh, I love you…" I told him with hands gripping his hips and arms were around my neck.

"I love you too." Eager lips pressed hard and I felt my body move on it's own as I moved him.

Our steps were rushed and we almost tripped, but didn't until we found the bed. I pressed him into the mattress with a tongue diving into the awaiting mouth. Low groans left him as my hands moved up along his sides and thumbs found nipples. A tongue pressed along mine as hands tugged my shirt up from the back. A low moan came from me when he sneaked a knee up and pressed against my eager manhood.

Panting became harder as shirts met my floor and pants were tugged down to free our raging boners. A moan left him and I didn't mind the volume as I let my teeth sinking in his neck a bit more to get another moan. My breath hitched through my nose as I felt his hand grab me with a rough tug. A low moan left me as he continued his handy work on my erection. Pants lightened in my ear and I knew I had to change that by gripping onto him. Hips bucked up as I received a moan that left him like a yelp. It pleased my ears but then a growl left me when he tugged harder. I pulled my teeth away and began to lick his ear with hot breaths flowing into it. Shudders left him and knees dug into my sides as I thought on how he moved one of them, but it soon left my mind.

"Z-Zo—mmhhaaa~!" The grip on me tightened as he released himself onto his stomach and my hand. A moan left me before I moved my other hand to keep his hand moving along my length. I finished pumping him before pressing my forehead into his neck as I felt my climax. A shudder came from him as I breathed out a moan whilst spilling onto his hand and some dribbled down onto mine. Pants left us to a calming point before I rubbed my face into his neck.

"I am so sorry, Luffy…" His head rested against mine with its own rubbing motion.

"It's okay… I have you now."


	12. Scripture 11

**A/N:: Thank you for all the reviews! They are so beautiful to read~! I hope you enjoy this next chappie!****!**

* * *

**Holy Innocence**

**Scripture 11**

"You can't stay here." A pout was on Luffy as his legs were crossed and we sat across from one another.

After our activities last night, I decided we should just go to bed. I know it was going to be past curfew for him, but I just wanted to hold him. It was so relaxing and enjoyable that I almost did not want to get up this morning, but damn Saga and his mental alarm clock.

"I can't leave Zoro."

"I don't want you to drop school for this kind of life."

"I can't leave… who knows what will happen now…" My eyebrow twitched in slight annoyance of the thought of Lucci trying to touch him or even gaze at him.

"If I keep you here then it would put me on the spot for kidnapping."

"I will tell them I ran away." Arms crossed his chest as he gave a determined look and I moved forward onto my knees.

"Are you sure? I might end up devouring you…" I told him with a hand lining along his bare abdomen, receiving a shudder.

"I don't care… I want to be with Zoro… and if Zoro can't come back then I will stay here." The determined gaze stayed and I snorted before sitting back with a sigh.

"I guess I have no choice since your mind is made up." My hand rubbed at my cheek as it itched before smoothing it down to my neck with a rub. "We are going to have to get you clothes."

"Woohoo!" A body smacked against mine as we both soon fell off the bed and I groaned. "Ah! I didn't mean to push us off the bed!" A laugh left him and I joined him lightly with hands gripping his hips as he was straddling mine.

"Hey, boss!" The door opened up to one of my men and he stared in while blinking.

"What?" I grunted out with a glare and he seemed to snap out of his stupor.

"Um… a guy named Kaku is here to talk with you even though Kohza and Saga are trying to get him to leave. He says if you don't come up, he will come down." A grunt left me before I pushed myself up to be chest to chest with my boyfriend.

"I'm coming." A shirt was handed to me by Luffy as he was also holding his.

"Alright, boss." The door closed behind the bewildered man and I tugged on my shirt.

Luffy got off of me to let me up and I made my way to the door with him right behind me. When we left the room, my men stared in confusion and curiosity as who the person following me was. No one voiced their interest as we made our way through to the stairs. Once entering the main floor, I noticed Kaku had been joined by no one other than Lucci.

"Zoro-boy… and little Luffy, how _cute_." Kaku must have been a bit surprised to see the younger male with me, but not too much.

"What the fuck do you want? I told you no last night." Saga and Kohza had joined me to stand on each side whilst blocking a view of Luffy.

"Did you think I would say 'oh, well I guess I will leave him alone'?" He questioned, but did not need an answer from me since I knew the answer already. "Now, shall I get to the point?"

"How about you get the fuck out?"

"Tsk, tsk, I could make your life a living hell with just a snap of my finger."

"I don't get why you are so damned determined for me."

"Like I would give up someone who is very interesting to me, plus little Luffy is also an interest of ours." A smirk was on him and the other bastard.

"Leave Luffy out of this."

"I would, but who can seriously pass up the fact that he is the son of a Revolutionary." My eyes widen lightly at the word but calmed when I felt hands grip the back of my shirt. "Not to mention his 'caretaker' is no one other than Red Haired Shanks himself. Such an interesting person to have with you since your so called caretaker was Hawk Eyes Mihawk, a close friend of Red Hair." Teeth gritted at the person mentioned as the man did teach me a lot and sent me to this damned place. A serious look was at me and three separate pair of eyes were staring right at me in astonishment.

"Doesn't matter, leave him out of it!" My hand flew out like it was the final line and he should not argue back.

"Ah, Anchor finally got in trouble!" A laugh bellowed in the air and then I heard a familiar grunt.

"So the news was true, you have good sources, Red Hair." My caretaker's unusual yellow eyes peered from the dark part of the room where I noticed a door open behind them. He stepped forward with another male who gave off a whine.

"Call me Shanks!"

"Shanks! Hawky!" Luffy shouted up and I now understood why he got a little angry when visiting Red Hair. If Luffy was there calling him that, then it must have made him a sour-puss all the time.

"What a surprise." Lucci mentioned out.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Lu. Did I send you to those nice schools for no reason?" The man strode over to Luffy and I whilst Kohza moved back to make way.

"I was, but I was saving Zoro!" My eyebrow twitched and I crossed my arms at the thought of me ruining his life.

"Irony for our boys to meet." Mihawk gazed at me harshly like usual before lightening his gaze and stalked over.

"More like fate, huh?" Shanks laughed out and I noticed three scars over an eye. Arms found one of mine and I gazed down to a grinning face.

"It had to be destiny!" Luffy stated and looked to his caretaker with a face saying 'it was the truth and you cannot tell me otherwise'.

"Destiny?" The red haired man asked and I had to move fast.

"Zoro is my bo—!" My hand covered his mouth before he said the word and heat was on my cheeks.

"Please don't." A whine left him as he looked to me with those eyes.

"Boyfriend?" The heat intensified at the word as I hated that word so much, but did not deny the fact. "Look at that Hawky; our boys are together too!"

"I have told you before, do not call me that."

"But Hawky!" A sword found a throat before laughter left the man under the hawk like gaze.

"Our business is not with you two." Kaku stated out in a tone of displeasure as he must have not expected this; I sure didn't.

"You do now…" The sword was moved to point at the male before shifting to put it away. "Threatening my son in such a manner is unforgivable."

"I don't like when someone breaks my deals."

"I don't like being played off like merchandise." My tone came out like I was a dog and snapped my jaws at him with a threatening gaze. Hands pulled mine down so my boyfriend could have his mouth back.

"You can't have Zoro! Zoro's mine!" A light heat strayed on my cheeks and I patted his head before petting the hair back. Luffy somehow knew how to embarrass me to no extent, but do it in such a cute way that I can't be mad at him.

"Zoro," my eyes found yellow as he stared at me with arms crossed. "I think it's time I took you back home." I blinked a couple times in astonishment before a hand gripped mine.

"If I go, then Luffy is coming with me."

"Take Anchor to Red Line?" Shanks voiced out after my statement and I could tell Kaku was getting irritated because we ignored him. "I don't know…"

"I go where Zoro goes!" Arms gripped securely onto my arm and a pout flashed onto his face.

"Hm, what do you think, Mihawk?" Luffy's caretaker inquired to mine and I saw the look of a large, definite no; but he sighed out.

"Preferably only my son, but since I cannot separate them then they will live detached from my manor. I know how your boy is, Red Hair." A sharp gaze was to the mentioned man, who merely laughed it off, and two sets of eyes were on us.

"To Red Line you go!"

"Saga, you are now the new boss." A startling choke noise was behind me before the man was to my side.

"What?! I don't know how to be a boss!"

"That's why Kohza is going to be your right hand man." A startled shift was behind Luffy before he approached.

"Just like that?"

"Yes, first order of business… dispose of them." My thumb jabbed to my side towards two certain men. "Grab the others, chase them out."

"You are just going to _shoo_ us off like that?!" Kaku was almost fuming, but his partner seemed to know better and tugged his arm.

"Come, Kaku. Our business is done… for now." The orange haired man huffed out before moved to leave.

"Well, now that's taken care of." Shanks began with hands finding hips and a grin plastered on his face. "I will have to say Lu is being pulled out even though he was doing well."

"Arrangements for a home and the plane tickets will take a few minutes." Mihawk gazed at his phone as he began tapping at it before putting to his ear whilst walking away.

"Zoro, go pack your things while I call for Luffy's things to be sent to my house." After the red haired man told us this, we made our way down the steps with Kohza and Saga trailing behind. The man eyes Luffy as they were still confused on the whole matter. Kohza and Saga stopped to rest on a couch whilst spiking a conversation. My bedroom door closed behind Luffy and I had to just… torture him a little.

"Mmnngh, Zoro," Luffy tried his best to speak out to me, but he moaned when my hands squeezed his ass cheeks. "You are supposed to be packing!" He told me with a pout forming on his face and red along his face as I fondled his butt.

"We got time."


	13. Scripture 12

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Holy Innocence**

**Scripture 12**

"This is the house?"

"I made sure it was big enough for both of you, but small enough that you couldn't make too much destruction." The last part was aimed at my boyfriend as he was already running to the front door, somehow getting the keys from my caretaker.

"This is awesome! We got our own house, Zoro!" The cute face he put on made me blush lightly as he made it seem like we were newlyweds and got their first house to live together and start a family.

_Where the hell did that thought come from?_

_I blame Perona for making me watch the TLC channel when we were younger._

_Speaking of the woman…_

"Your younger sister will be stopping by with some of Luffy's things when they arrive."

"Oh, great…"

"I could send Kuina." My arms crossed in front of me to tell him my thoughts on that.

"I'd rather have Perona."

_Even if she is a little gothic (and morbid) bitch._

"Good…"

"Zoro!" My eyes landed on a brunette as he was on the second floor waving from a small patio area. "Come check it out!"

"You two settle in," Mihawk began and I moved forward with a hand waving.

"You are leaving us alone, don't get in trouble, and the whole nine yards; yeah, I got ya old man." A grunt left him, but I knew it was a confirming notion with a hint of farewell as he went to his car. The car door opened and closed as I entered the house with hands grasping one of mine.

"It's so amazing!"

The place _was_ nice. The first floor had an open concept for the living room that flowed into the small kitchen and the small dining space to the side. It sort of circled around the staircase, but you could view into any room (besides the half bath) with no problem. The second floor consists of a large 'master suite' and a small second bedroom that someone would use for an office or baby room. The closest were nicely sized and the bathroom… the bathroom_ itself_ was amazing. A large garden bathtub sat in the corner with a glass shower not too far from it. I knew Luffy was going to greatly enjoy the tub with me being in that mixture; causing a smirk to find me lightly.

_One problem:_

_Fucking old man didn't set up any furniture that _**was**_ in the house._

_Mother fucking old man!_

"Let's start putting things together and then order something!" The anticipation on his face made me feel defeated at my anger towards my caretaker and it disappeared. I swear… only Luffy could make something turn out fun or like an adventure.

* * *

"Hudahudahuda, you look like a newlywed couple." A glare left me as I gazed to her with a warning.

"Shut it, Perona. You are only here to drop off the stuff and leave!"

"Ah! Are you Zoro's younger sister?" Luffy appeared from around my body as he came out of the living room. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Ah, that would be nice."

"Don't invite the she-demon into our home." I told my boyfriend whilst following him to the kitchen.

"You are over exaggerating, Zoro." Eyes blinked at me with the innocent façade and I felt my heart thump away. Being away from Luffy for a month made me forget how cute and adorable he was, _not to mention tempting_. It has been three days since we began living in this house together and we haven't left the house because he wanted his stuff before going out. I have, in some way, resisted on molesting his body in a vigorous manner and feel like I should be awarded for holding back.

Lips pecked mine as I was lightly leaned over with a hand on the counter. My boyfriend grinned to me before moving to give my sibling a drink as she sat in the living room, no doubt giggling away about what she probably saw. The two began a conversation and I detoured to get the items out of the temporarily borrowed car from Mihawk's manor (she did live there). The two talked lively whilst I unloaded the vehicle and when I was finished with the last box, Luffy presented a beverage to me.

"I was going to help, ya know?"

"S'fine, thank you." I let lips touch a cheek before moving to sit on the couch.

"I guess I should go since that was all I was asked to do." My younger sister moved off the chair she was in before moving to the door where my lover still stood.

"Leaving? You just got here." A pout left my boyfriend and he received a laugh from Perona as she was by the door.

"Another time?" She asked to my little brunette and I snorted out loudly. "I wasn't talking to you, you oaf!"

"Go fall in the ocean, witch!"

"We can make plans for another day." Luffy interrupted and I huffed out before taking a long drink of my beverage.

"Sounds great, see you later Luffy!" The door opened for her and I heard her Converses scratch against the ground while going out the house.

"Bye Perona!" The door shut and I rested on the nice cushioning of the couch while finishing my drink. "What ya want to eat for lunch?" I got asked as he strolled over to me with a grin plastered along his face. I set the beverage I had down on the coffee table before grasping a hand and tugging him onto my lap. "Zoro!" The complaint made me smirk lightly as I let my hands grip his butt cheeks firmly.

"I want Luffy for lunch." The suggestive voice I gave had him blushing like wild with a groan as I groped him affectively.

"You can't have me for lunch." I gazed at him before humming and letting my lips press against his exposed collarbone.

"Why not?"

"I'm not food, silly." I know it was a diversion, I know it is, but at the same time I also knew he was implying something else.

_I'm not ready yet._

"Should we order pizza then?" I inquired to show him that we were really going to eat something and not go into a groping session, which we have not done since the time we first got back together. It almost felt like I did something wrong at that time, but then he reminds me.

"Okay, I love you bunches Zoro!" Lips pressed firmly against mine before he slipped from my grasps. I watched him maneuver to our landline phone to place a delivery for a king size pizza that is going to be meat lovers.

A slight sigh left me as I let my head fall back to stare at the ceiling. Someday, I will have him and I really do hope that _someday_ will be very soon. Only because I have this bad aching in my heart that something is going to happen and that time will be here shortly.


	14. Scripture 13

**Sorry for a late update! Here is the next part! Some action happens, so I hope you like!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Holy Innocence**

**Scripture 13**

"I thought you left that behind?" The voice said out as I held a piece of paper with writing on it and a box set on the coffee table before me.

"Left _what_ behind?"

"Your boss image of doing trades."

"Saga asked me to do it since I am in the area, so I said yes." The paper folded as my little lover rounded behind me and I noticed the frown. "I owe him a lot." My hand was pushed to the side with the paper still in its grasp.

A body found mine as he leaned against me with a pout showing on his face. We have lived in this house for over three months now with him doing classes online and I have been doing side jobs. It would be safe to stay in or go out together, so he has been a little stir crazy and worried. My mood has shifted in the recent week because the feeling of something bad happening would rise to my throat. It worried me to no end that something might happen and I don't want Luffy getting involved.

"Yes, Luffy?"

"Let's have sex." Silence found us as I felt the shock soon turn into deep surprise at the abrupt words.

"Wha—_why_?"

"Zoro's so stressed out and I…" The deep blush flashed on his face as he gazed away with that cute shy look. "I heard sex helps." A sigh left me before my hand found a cheek to rub along it with my thumb.

"Luffy… You don't need to push yourself into it just because I am stressed. It's something that you want to do, regardless of what is going on." Lips stayed in its pout before I moved my hand to grasp his chin and lay my lips on those tempting ones. "Okay?"

"I want to, Zoro… I'm just afraid it's gonna hurt!" Surprise was in me before I snorted out and grabbed him around the waist to tuck my head under his chin.

"You're silly."

"Huh?"

"Luffy," I began whilst holding him and enjoying the arms moving to wrap around my head. "It will hurt a little in the beginning, but I would _never_ make you feel any horrible pain. I would make you feel good." My lips kissed at his collarbone as it jutted out to me, wanting it to be tasted. "Plus, if you couldn't withstand whatever I was doing to your body, I would immediately stop if you told me to."

"O-okay…"

"Don't think you have to for me; think about it as much as you want… We have all the time in the world." I told him against his neck as I indulged myself with his scent.

"I love you." The whisper was light and I closed my eyes to relax against him.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Not knowing what's inside? Saga must be doing well or Kohza is keeping him in line." The curiosity in me showed as I sat in my car, driving to the location I am supposed to drop off the box.

The man I was dropping it off to was named Mister Zero, a.k.a _Crocodile_. This box was passed on to Saga to deliver it, but since he or Kohza could not do it, the box was sent to me. It did not both me much, but the damn thing gave me bad vibes. When I pulled up, a man stood out front with a cigar hanging from his mouth. This man is Mister One and he will most likely lead me into the building to his boss.

"This way," was all he said whilst moving through the open doors and straight to a set of stairs.

We went underground and the chill confirmed how the temperature outside was wet and gloomy. If it was hot outside, then I probably would not want to be down here. It changed though when we entered through a set of doors into a room with a temperature at the degree of seventy-five. The feeling was nice and it stayed that way as I walked to the man sitting in a chair with golden rings being examined by him. The tray was pulled away as he shooed the person and grinned when I came in.

"Perfect timing! I have been waiting for this!" The box found his grubby hands and I stood back.

"I should take my leave."

"Are you not curious?"

"… I assume it is what you ordered, whatever that is."

"Oh ho? You do not know? Carrying a box with no knowledge is a dangerous thing!" The grin of greed was on him as he cut the box delicately open and lifted a side to peer in. "My beauties!" He cheered and I decided that I should go since I had no interest. "Huh?"

_**Tick.**_

* * *

A groan left me as I felt the concrete laying upon me and a wince came out of me when I felt my wound rub against something. The numbing sensation flowed through me as I peered around with one eye trying to focus and noticed fire and debris everywhere around me. With a glance down, a long piece of scrap was stuck inside my chest and I couldn't tell how far it went down. My hands moved to push myself up as I heard sirens approaching fast, but my body found the ground again, making me groan in pain. People were shouting left and right as I noticed with blurry vision that the fire was going down.

"We have a survivor!" A shout near me entered my ringing ears as I soon felt hands grasping an arm. "He's stuck under some rubble and losing a lot of blood!"

_Was that why I felt lightheaded?_

"Hang on, sir! We will get you out!" Someone else began trying to move the rubble from on top of me.

_That fucking hurts…_

A groan left my throat as I felt my conscious slipping again. Shouts for me to hold on and for a stretcher were let out in hollow voices and many hands began to move me. My body found a hard surface as I felt the world moving and more shouts. Something about anesthesia was said and I began to inhale some kind of air provided to me. Conscious slipped from me and the dark, peaceful abyss took over.

* * *

"Zoro!" Hands held mine as I soon had one eye blink open with a blurry look to the man holding my hand. "I'm so glad you are okay!"

"Luffy… why are you—?"

"They called me since I was the first person on your last call in your phone. I was so scared that something really, _really_ bad had happened!" When my vision cleared to see red cheeks and eyes, my heart clenched in pain seeing him like that. He had cried because I was injured, maybe even thought I might die. My hand clenched one of his with a smile appearing on my lips.

"I'm fine."

"What happened?" The question left him as I remembered leaving the house with a kiss to his lips and told him I would be home shortly.

"The box… it had a bomb in it."

"The box you set down in our living room?!" Shock left him as he couldn't believe we had a bomb in our house.

"It was a trigger bomb, only set off when it was open from a certain flap that sealed the box." I explained after remembering some of the events that happened when Crocodile opened the box. "Shit…" I cursed at the pain in my body as I ached all over and at the thought.

"I'm so glad you made it."

"The bomb was meant for me, Luffy." Eyes gleamed at me in confusion before shaking his head.

"It was sent to that guy."

"I _took_ it."

"Saga asked you too."

"It's well-known that our—_his_ group does something important during this time of the week every three months. The guy knew it would get passed onto me, _he_ knew I was going to take it." The hands trembled lightly as I began to realize I was freaking Luffy out a little bit.

"Why would he want to kill you?"

"He doesn't want to kill me. He wants—"

"You to join him." My caretaker's voice deeply sounded out through the room. I tossed my head to the side to see him stalk in with the door closed behind him. "To think _he_ would still be pestering you after so long." The stiffening had me face my lover as he was confused on the manner.

"What?!" My hand found a red cheek after it slightly missed, but he leaned into it as I soon rubbed a thumb along it.

"We're talking about Kaku." Brown eyes were wide at my accusation as they soon showed hurt, probably from recent events.

"Why can't he leave you alone?" The whisper soon had my hand moving to grab his in a tight grasp as he was slightly trembling.

"We might have to move you two again." My teeth gritted at Mihawk's words as I felt guilt build up. This was my fault because the damn bastard could not let go of something he wants.

"No, he would either enjoy it or become severely pissed." The words left me as if I was trying to smite a whole town with a curse. My hand held tightly on the other one as I let my eye narrow. "I will deal with him."

"Zoro, you ca—"

"He won't stop until he either has me or he is…" The word caught in my throat gazing at him before closing my eye as I lightened my grip. "This needs to be done or we will never know what peace is."

"The question is how." My caretaker knew I was serious and always seemed to help me when he could.

"Don't worry, I have an idea."


End file.
